They That Walk in Darkness
by Kristen Sharpe
Summary: Deep in Alkatraz, the Dark SWAT Kats ponder the journey of regrets that led them to where they are. Set in the alternate universe of Dark Side of the SWAT Kats. Coauthored by Sage SK. [Complete]
1. Descent: No Going Back

Title: They That Walk in Darkness  
Descent: No Going Back  
Authors: Kristen Sharpe and Sage SK  
Date: February 15, 2001  
Completed: February 17, 2001  
  
Kris's Note:  
This began life as an RPG chat, but it attacked me the morning after the chat and demanded to be expanded. So, I did. For some reason (perhaps from the nature of role-playing), it came out first person, present tense. Not something with which I'm at all accustomed. So, it's in part an experiment. An experiment in writing and an experiment in understanding the Dark SWAT Kats. And, an experiment that's started a small series. I expect "They That Walk in Darkness" to span no more than five stories. It had best not. I have two other series that need my much-divided attention ;)  
Thanks to LH Chan. Without her short fic "Introspection" I never would have considered the possibility that Dark Kat created the Dark SWAT Kats. And, thanks, hugs, and many Pixie Stix to Sage for making this story what it is... and just putting up with me ;)  
  
Sage SK's Note:  
Sincerely, I would have never thought of starting a fanfiction with the Dark SWAT Kats, much less throwing one of my MBI characters in there. This is why I thank Kristen for letting me be a part of it! ;) ::hugs Kris!:: There's more to come, though! Sure hope you enjoy this part!   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I did it again tonight. I do it every night. Turn my back on everything I ever believed in, everything I ever loved. At least, the me of two years ago does. I've started screaming at him. Screaming at myself two years ago, alive again in the dreams. Screaming. Demanding to know how he could be such an idiot. If he hadn't been, I wouldn't be here now, you see.  
  
Here? Here is Alkatraz. Here is four gray walls, a single "bed" - and I use the term loosely - that folds out of the wall, and a litterbox.* Here is where they send kats like me. Kats that ignored the rules, for whatever their reasons might have been.  
  
Mine were revenge. I was wronged, so I set out to avenge my... pride in part. I went from rising star in the Enforcers elite fighter squadron to junkkat in the span of a day and a half. Feral even pulled some strings and got them to skip the usual court martial. My partner and I were banished to the back of beyond so fast our heads spun. So fast no one had time to investigate. Had time to follow up on the accident. Had time to realize that it was *Feral's* fault.  
  
I can say that now. It was Feral's fault. Chance and I disobeyed orders. Technically, we deserved a reprimand. Maybe losing our rank as lieutenants. But, we did not cause the accident.  
  
And, now I can say that. Just state it simply. No growling. No fury. Spilt milk.  
  
Feral cheated to keep his job. He let the blame sit on the heads of innocents to cover his own tail. Maybe he lays awake at night telling his past self what an idiot *he* was. I don't know.  
  
I know only that I have no room to talk. I did far worse than Feral. He's not the one who made a pact with the devil incarnate. He's not the one who sold out. Not the one who sold his soul for revenge. Not the one that chose vengeance over everything. Over his best friend, over his family, over a she-kat the like of which a tom only finds once in a lifetime.  
  
I close my eyes when my thoughts come back to her. It's not that I hurt her more than I hurt anyone else. It's not that I loved her more than my family and Chance - though I surely loved her in a different way - the way you can only love the one you want to share your life. It's that she was the first I hurt. It's that the night I lost her was the night I realized I'd lost myself... and the night I *embraced* losing myself. The night I made my choice.  
  
Eyes squeezed shut, the dream comes back to me. It will not leave. My conscience escaped the prison I made for it. The prison that held it for two long years. And, ever since, it has shown me the dream. Shown me that night.  
  
She looks up at me incredulously from her couch. I asked her to sit down. I knew she wouldn't take this well. I had just hoped she might take it *better*... Better than this.  
  
"You... *what*?!"  
  
I stare into those searching eyes and can only sketch a huge circle in the air with both arms as I squawk, "Look, he offered us everything!"  
  
A tremendous load of empty, unloving "everything."  
  
"Have you lost it, Jake?" she demands, standing and making a motion towards the outside world. "This is the same guy you were chasing not too long ago!"  
  
She's right, of course. But, I was blind then. Anger - and its misbegotten spawn hatred - will do that to you.  
  
"We won't.... He can't make us..." I fumble for words. Then, I find them and tell her gently, "We won't do anything really bad for him or anything, Trina... Just get back at the Enforcers... then be done."  
  
Trina sighs and rubs her eyes, asking the question I dread most. "Get back at them... how? They're our city's protectors." Her voice quivers. "And... what if he performs a double-cross? You ever thought of that?" The quiver is filling with a steel I've heard in her voice only on rare occasions. Only when she is deeply wounded emotionally and duty demands she not show it.   
  
"This guy's the most wanted kat in the city, Jake." Her voice is firm.  
  
"I don't know how," I mutter, irked by the questions. I don't want her questions. I want her support. "Show them up at fighting crime. Something to make Feral pay for what he did!"  
  
She stares at me blankly, unbelieving. "Show them up? As in...?" She breaks off, just looking at me, those beautiful eyes etched with worry. "You've *lost* it, Jake."  
  
Suddenly, I want her to understand so bad. I *need* her to understand. "Trina, we have to do... SOMETHING! You think Chance or I can bear just working in that miserable scrapyard for the rest of our lives?"   
  
Surely she can see.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Her voice is soft. Then, her eyes blaze with anger. "Still, it doesn't mean you had to strike a deal with this creep!" Her voice rises. "Jake, the guy's a nefarious villain the Enforcers and the MBI** have been after for the past who knows how many years!" She points a finger first in my face. "You stick to this... this... deal, *you're* gonna have your faces on wanted posters right next to *his*!" Now, the accusing finger swings away from  
me, pointing to an imaginary poster on the far wall.  
  
"Trina... It's not like we sold our souls!" I shout.   
  
Couldn't she see?!  
  
She growls softly. "In my opinion, you did."  
  
That one hit home like a slap to the face.   
  
"Trina!" I gasp. I did *not* want to hear her say that because I knew she was right. I'd already told myself the same thing... And then, convinced myself that I was justified. I'd already lied to myself. And, I'd already started believing my own lies.  
  
"It's not like that..." I stammer, trying to find a way to make her see. "It...."  
  
But, only the hatred in me believed the lie. Nothing like that lived in *her*. Nothing so dark. Nothing so willing to take any excuse.  
  
"It's what?" she demands. "It's the most ludicrous thing you could've done? No? It's *the* *stupidest* thing you could've done?!"  
  
I growl. Not the growl of a word, but an uncivilized growl of anger. For the first time showing the fury that's been building in me since Chance and I were fired.  
  
"It is the only way," I state softly. That dangerous softness. That quiet before a storm.  
  
"No, it's *not* the only way," she returns, equally quiet. But, her calm is that of one determined to save someone. To pull them back to safety. "You can't hand yourself into this creep's paws. Not you, not Chance." Her voice darkens. "Jake, you're gonna get yourself *killed*."   
  
"No one's gonna get killed...," I growl before hissing under my breath the thought that has been only a heartbeat from making itself known. The depths of where the hatred has taken me. The extent of my thirst for vengeance. The thought I'd been hiding from my own conscience. "Except maybe Feral...."  
  
"You're going to *kill* Feral?!" Her eyes are huge, her face horrified.  
  
I should comfort her. I should take it back. I should never have said it. Never have thought it. But, I can't. I took one step too many down the road. The hatred is starting to control me. And, I find myself snarling back at her.  
  
"Well, he'd deserve it!"  
  
"You're *insane*!" she cries, disbelief written on her face.  
  
"INSANE?!" I stare at her incredulously. Clearly, she can't see.  
  
"What?! You want me to spell it out for you?!" she snaps.  
  
"No, not really," I retort, shaking with anger. She can't see. "Cuz it wouldn't matter anyway. We made the deal. We're doing it." I glare at her, daring her to defy that. Daring her to question my decision.  
  
She shakes her head, trying to control tears even as she growls at me softly. "You're insane."   
  
I can't take this. Not from Trina. I thought she of all people...  
  
"I am NOT insane!" I roar.  
  
She leans back a bit, but holds her ground. "Well, you're certainly *not* right upstairs, either."   
  
I won't listen to this! I *can't* listen to this! Or I'll realize she's right. And, the anger doesn't want to let go. I *will* see this through.  
  
"I am NOT insane!" I shriek, slapping her across the face.   
  
She takes it, stepping back a few feet and turning her head away, a hand to her face. She never expected that kind of violence. Not from the Jake Clawson she knew. Not from the kat who sobbed as a kitten when he accidentally killed a squirrel. Not from the kat who accepted bullies' abuse when he had the skills in martial arts to wipe the floors with them. Not from the gentle kat who rarely had an unkind word. Not from the kat I was back then.  
  
For my part, I find myself looking blankly at my hand.  
  
Did I just... *hit* Trina?  
  
She stands apart from me, shaking. I watch, numb, as she tries to control her tears, but finally lets them go, teeth clenched. And, I'm suddenly filled with the urge to go over there and hug her tight. To promise I'll forget the deal, everything, if she will only forgive me.  
  
Her small frame shudders. She never once looks at me. "Get out," she whispers.  
  
I feel my heart shatter. Feel my world pulling apart.   
  
"Trina..." I start, uncertain what to say.  
  
I'm interrupted as the communicator Dark Kat gave me beeps urgently from my belt.  
  
Trina's ears prick to the sound. "Just get out." She begins to cry in earnest. "It seems your "duty" calls anyway."  
  
I try to speak. Try to deny it. Try to go to her. But, I can't.  
  
Lost, I stumble out the door, pulling out the communicator. Before I can even mutter a "Yeah?", Dark Kat's voice informs me that it's time to get ready. I respond with an affirmative and nod mutely to myself. The bridge is crossed.  
  
But, I have to look back. My eyes are pulled back.... to her.  
  
She has her back towards me, but slowly turns to look at me over her shoulder. The fur of her face is matted with tears. The place where my hand struck her still flushed with color visible even through her fur.   
  
Staring at her, I feel a lump in my throat. I try to speak. It is no use.  
  
I hang my head in defeat and leave. I can only hurt her more by staying. I am not the Jake Clawson she knew anymore... and there's no sense in pretending.  
  
The dream ends and I find hot tears soaking my pillow.  
  
Why? Why was I so blind?  
  
I lost Trina. I lost Chance. And, I lost myself.  
  
And now, I've lost the fury that seemed worth it all. In its place is a hole, a void. It's been growing for a long time. You see, it's all that the fury ever was.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued...  
I will NOT leave it there!  
  
* - by "litterbox" I mean a normal commode/toilet, not a literal box filled with sand. I assume "litterbox" is, if not a universal kat term, at least a slang phrase or MegaKat colloquialism for the toilet.  
  
** - the MBI is the MegaKat Bureau of Investigation, an organization created by Sage SK and, like Trina, seen in her fanfics at http://www.geocities.com/bolivianita.  
  
  
  



	2. Descent: The Bargain

Title: They That Walk in Darkness  
Descent: The Bargain  
Authors: Kristen Sharpe and Sage SK  
Date: February 16, 2001  
February 19, 2001  
  
Kris's Note:  
The second installment of "They That Walk in Darkness." It should be noted here that parts of this fanfic may not perfectly conform to the rules of grammar. If you've read the first installment, you can tell that, obviously, the style requires almost as many sentence fragments as complete sentences. These stories are not intended to read like a carefully written thesis. They are intended to sound like the rambling thoughts of the characters' minds and to be written in the characters' voices.   
Thanks again to my co-author. What would I do without the late night chats that keep me up to finish the art project inevitably perched on my lap as I type?  
  
Sage SK's Note:  
Part two! Whoo hoo! Yes, I'm having a lot of fun with this current plot, and I hope the readers enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed the role-playing itself. ;)   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The old guard still thinks I'm up to something. I can tell by the narrow-eyed look he gives me everytime I'm escorted back from the yard. Everytime I return docilely to my cell and no heads have been bashed.  
  
I did that a lot when they first brought me here. When the inferno was still raging inside me. Beating the other prisoners senseless was a way to release it. Getting in a good beating before the guards could pull me off was a welcome challenge.  
  
The fire inside me is gone now. Not that the old kat on the other side of the bars is likely to believe it. But, it is. In fact, I think *all* the fire has gone out of me. You could put me in the cockpit of a jet right now and it wouldn't help. Couldn't coax back the old rush. Couldn't excite me.  
  
In all truth, I think I'd cry.  
  
Because I abused it. I made the dream into something twisted and wrong. I was given a chance. An impossible one. And, I blew it.  
  
Not Feral. Not Jake.  
  
Feral fired us. But, I'm the one who told Jake we should hear Dark Kat out. I made a deal with Dark Kat. I pledged to work with - no, to work *for* - the same kat I once hunted.  
  
It's my fault.   
  
I pulled us both down. Let Dark Kat lead us both into his web of evil.  
  
I can still see his eyes gleaming out of the darkness. Can imagine them right here in the cell. Boring into me. Like they did that night he found me and Jake. The night we sold our souls.  
  
The anger was there then, but nothing like what it became. Nothing like the monstrosity Dark Kat helped me shape it into.  
  
Starting that night.  
  
I can relive that night even now.  
  
Slouching on the old couch my cousins gave us, I grumble, "Staying here... I can't believe that's all we could afford..."   
  
Here. The Salvage Yard. Scrap metal as far as the eye can see.  
  
"Yeah...," Jake returns, eyeing the small stack of boxes that hold all his belongings. Mine's even smaller. Jake's such a packrat. A strangely nontalkative packrat tonight.  
  
I sigh and stare blankly at the screen before me. My tiny thirteen inch TV. I'm not really interested in watching TV. Not even "Scaredy Kat." But, watching it is better than pondering how Jake and I came to be here. Better than thinking of the ways I want to maim Feral. Better than entertaining my temper, which is bad enough about little things. This time it's an inferno. An inferno that doesn't appear to have any intentions of burning out in a few hours like usual. Oh, I've simmered for a few days before. But, never *burned* for weeks. Not like this.   
  
Jake breaks into my brooding, his voice soft as though he doesn't want me to hear what he's about to say. As though he knows it won't improve my mood, but needs to be said.   
  
"Y'know... The pay we get for....," he pauses to wave a hand at the yard visible through the window to my left, "...'running' this place won't cover even the electric bill..."  
  
"I'm aware of that...," I muttered, sighing heavily. Suddenly, I find myself standing to throw a fist against the nearest wall. "I can't believe he DID that!" I shriek.  
  
And, I can't. I never *liked* Feral. But, I did think he was a kat of his word. An honest kat. Not someone who would let someone else take the blame for his mistake. Not someone who would do... *this* to us just to cover his own tail.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jake slump even further into the old, worn couch.  
  
I'm suddenly desperate. This can *not* be happening! I spin to face him.  
  
"What're we gonna do, Jake?" My voice is soft, hiding the frantic feeling twisting my guts into a knot. Am I really never going to fly again?! "We can't just put up with this place?"  
  
I meant it to be a statement. A defiance. But, it's a question. Because I'm not sure there is any way out. And, it scares me.   
  
Looking at him, I know Jake can tell. Can see the fear in my eyes as he stammers, "I don't know...."  
  
Then, his ears swivel toward the window. "What was that?"  
  
At first, I think he's trying to change the subject, then something reaches my ears. A clattering from the mounds of junk outside.  
  
"Prolly some junkyard racoon...," I hiss, but I hurry to the door to check anyway. It's a welcome change of subject.  
  
Jake follows me, muttering, "No one steals junk anyways, right?"  
  
I have to chuckle at that. Stealing junk. "In a place like this?" Correct that - stealing junk that's in the back of beyond. "I highly doubt it."  
  
"C'mon!" Jake snaps suddenly. His face is starting to stretch into a grin even as rolls his eyes. "*Everyone* wants junk! I mean, what's not to love?!" He swings his arms out in a sweeping gesture that sends the beam of his flashlight arcing across the yard. Across our highly valuable, hot black market item - junk.  
  
"You got a point there...," I snicker, cracking up. "What's not to love? Rusted nuts and bolts?" I pause. "Or is that nuts and dolts?" I ask with a grin.  
  
Jake laughs and, encouraged, keeps it up. I know what he's doing. He got me to laugh and now he's going to do his best to keep me laughing.  
  
"Hey, Chance, let's change the sign," he suddenly announces. "We're sitting on a mound of wealth that everyone wants here." He leaps onto the nearest pile of scrap, landing on the hood of a rusted car. Taking a stance, he spreads his hands out in front of his face then sweeps them out to either side as he declares, "I think we should rename it 'Jake and Chance's *Empire* of Junk'."  
  
He's killing me. That good kind of killing that involves laughing until you're wheezing in pain.  
  
"Alright! Our own little empire of rusted metal! Whoo hoo!" I cheer. "We'll be the envy of town!"  
  
As he leaps down, I offer my hand for a high four.  
  
He returns it, yelling, "Yeah!"   
  
Then, his eyes widen in shock as he looks past me.  
  
I twist to see what's got him so surprised. There, illuminated in his flashlight's beam, is a snickering pink-skinned... creature. It's cackling as though it has been laughing along with us.  
  
"What is...?" I shine my own light that way... and gasp, realizing. "Creeplings?!"  
  
Behind me, I hear Jake spin around... and gasp himself. I glance over my shoulder to see that he's illuminated more of the snickering demons on the other side of us.  
  
"And, they're everywhere...," he adds.  
  
"You don't suppose...?" I begin, my eyes narrowing as I stoop to pick up a metal rod lying in the dirt at my feet.  
  
"Dark Kat...," Jake mutters quietly.   
  
His voice is steady. But, I can still hear the fear in it.   
  
As though taking Jake's words as a cue, Dark Kat is suddenly standing in the beam of my flashlight. It's striking his mid-section, just barely lighting his cowled face. All I can see up there are his eyes. Two glowing yellow eyes staring at me from a faceless mountain of a kat.  
  
"Please pardon my somewhat rude entrance...," he says.  
  
I'm surprised. I've never heard his voice in person before. Somehow I thought it would sound more... evil, I guess. But, it's not. I can't say I find it pleasant. But, it's smooth, cultured. The kind of voice that should be sipping wine on the patio of some house with a pricetag that could set me up for life. Not bombing Enforcer facilities.  
  
But, surprise doesn't last long. I mean, there he is. There's the guy I meant to nail two weeks ago. The guy Feral cheated me out of capturing.  
  
"YOU?!?!" I roar.  
  
I can sense Jake moving ever so slightly beside me. I know he's checking for an escape route for us to bolt down the minute we get the chance.  
  
Dark Kat holds up a hand at my outburst, the other clutching a gold-capped cane. "I merely wish to speak with you."  
  
"Speak?! Speak about what?!" I snarl. "How I'm gonna pound your face to a pulp when I get my claws on you?!"   
  
"Tempting as I'm sure that is, I think I have a much better offer if you'd simply hear me out," the monster purrs.   
  
"Offer?! What's there to offer?!" I growl at him. I'm so ready to tackle this creep.  
  
"A chance to pay Commander Feral back?" he replies calmly, as though completely ignoring my ready stance. Maybe I am that little of a threat to him. That's a scary thought. But, I refuse to let him know it occurred. Refuse to show him fear.  
  
But, his words take me unaware.  
  
I blink in some confusion. Do what?  
  
"What are you talking about, Dark Crud?" I demand, stepping sideways a bit to stand in front of Jake. Somehow, I feel like I need to protect him. Like somehow the situation just got worse. But, even I don't understand how or why.  
  
I do now.   
  
And, Jake did then.  
  
He leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Let's run for it. We don't need to hear this."  
  
He knows we *shouldn't* hear it. Knows we don't need to open ourselves to the  
temptation.  
  
"I can supply you a jet....," Dark Kat says simply. Simply. As though he could pull a jet out of the air. "You can return to the skies and prove your worth..." His voice shifts a bit, darkens. "I'd only ask a few favors in return."  
  
I'm nodding to Jake even as he says this. I catch Dark Kat's words and my ears swivel away from Jake and towards the apparition. "A jet?"  
  
"Chance!" Jake hisses urgently, tugging on my arm.  
  
He knows. He senses it.  
  
I ignore him.  
  
Dark Kat nods to my question, his skull's face splitting in a grin. "I'd ask little in return."  
  
"What would that be?" I ask. I can't help myself. I find this utterly interesting. I'm suddenly willing to go for whatever Dark Kat's saying. Willing at least to listen.  
  
I've gone blind at this point. I can't see the danger.   
  
Idiot! Why can't I listen to Jake? Why can't I listen to the voice inside me? They both know better. They know better.  
  
Jake pleads softly behind me. "Chance, don't." His voice is desperate, but faint. I'm either blocking him out or even he's starting to crack.   
  
I'm pulling him down with me.  
  
And, the demon before us smiles. Oh, he knows. He knows he's got me. Jake is his only obstacle. He knows he needs us both. He's studied us. He's planned this.  
  
He *will* have us both.  
  
He answers my question casually, waving his free hand airily as he replies. "Just fetching this or that for me. Not all entirely legal, mind you." He grins that awful grin again. "But, you knew that couldn't be so, right?"  
  
I know. And, I ignore it.  
  
"Just what... 'items' are you referring to?" I ask quietly, stepping away from Jake.   
  
I feel him trying to come forward to speak. That's why I move. But, somehow it seems that I'm abandoning him too. Leaving him unguarded. Unprotected. The kat who has been my little brother for years now. And, I'm not protecting him. I'm not doing my job. I'm being offered something I want by this demon and I can't resist.   
  
And, I'm letting the temptation lead me away from my duty. My duty to protect Jake. And, my own morals.  
  
"Technology, weapons," Dark Kat answers me, laying his free hand atop the other on the cane. "The Enforcers have quite a few things I could use... And, I didn't think you'd mind relieving *them* of a few items." His voice becomes a purr. "We're really already on the same side. I've been against the Enforcers because their poor excuse for protection can only bring this city to ruin."  
  
He has? Well... It's true he's only attacked Enforcer targets thus far.* Maybe he's right. Maybe we *are* on the same side.  
  
I turn my head to exchange a look with Jake.  
  
He shakes his head no.  
  
I have to convince him. I mutter quickly, "What's there to lose? We won't be up in the skies again if we stay in this place..."  
  
His ears droop. He knows. He wants to fly again too.  
  
"Feral hardly deserves to be running the Enforcers," Dark Kat states quietly, interrupting us. "If you disgrace him enough, he'll be removed."  
  
He's right. It would be a *good* thing.   
  
"Well... he *did* go straight to sending us here... avoiding the court martial.... the investigation..." I stammer.   
  
Why does this feel wrong? It's true, right? Why do I feel lead?   
  
But, Dark Kat is nodding. "Feral himself has broken the law." The yellow eyes seem to glow brighter with those words. Or is it with my words? The look on my face? "I can give you the chance to both avenge yourself and rid MegaKat City of his corruption."  
  
"Corruption?" I ask.  
  
"He fired you two for his own poor flying skills, did he not?" Dark Kat replies.  
  
He's right. That.....!  
  
"Well... yes. Yes, he did," I agree.  
  
He's right.  
  
Dark Kat just nods. Even his eyes are veiled as he looks down at his hands briefly.  
  
I sense a change in Jake. A change as he finally speaks. "We wouldn't have to hurt anyone, would we?"  
  
Something in his voice.  
  
Something I've never heard before.  
  
Dark Kat shrugs. "I ask only that my requests be delivered to me without fail."  
  
An unaccountable nervousness fills me.  
  
Something's wrong.  
  
"As long as we don't put anybody on the line...," I mutter.  
  
"What you do beyond fulfilling my requirements is your own business," Dark Kat returns.   
  
He knows he has us. And, he knows kat nature enough to know that if we agree to this... If we agree to revenge now... in time, we'll do anything... Anything he asks. And, these silly questions about hurting others won't be a concern.  
  
He trusts he can lead us that far down the path.  
  
He's right.  
  
But, I can't see it.  
  
I can see only the deal. A chance to fly again. A chance to make Feral pay.   
  
It's now or never.   
  
Again, I look to my friend. "Jake?"  
  
Dark Kat too levels his gaze on Jake. "You do want to get back at the Commander, don't you?"  
  
He finally admits what's been brewing inside even him. "Yes," he says flatly. "I'm in."  
  
I blink at my partner's abrupt change of heart... and his tone of voice.  
  
Something's wrong.  
  
But, I turn to Dark Kat anyway. I blind myself again. I want this. "Alright. You got yourself a deal."  
  
"Then, a deal it is," Dark Kat returns, offering me a hand to shake.  
  
Jake takes it before I can. Again, he knows. Knows that if he waits, that part of him that spoke to me earlier will think better of it.   
  
But, we're both already silencing those parts. Already locking them away.  
  
I think only of flying again... and of revenge as I lay my own hand on top of Jake's. On top of Dark Kat's.  
  
"Very well," the demon purrs. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at roughly the same hour. Until then..." Then, with a swirl of his cloak, he melts away into the shadows. His creeplings scamper after him, giggling maniacally as they go.  
  
I find I can only stare mutely at the spot where he stood for several long minutes. Then, I shake my head.   
  
"Did we.... just do what I think we just did?" I ask Jake.  
  
"Yes," he says firmly.  
  
He's not going to be weak. He's not going to back down. He's going to carry through with this.  
  
I'm suddenly not so certain, not so strong in my decision.  
  
"I sure hope... we did the right thing...," I whisper, turning back to the garage.  
  
My partner, my friend stays behind. I glance back once to see him looking into the night sky with narrowed eyes.  
  
Jake, I pulled you down with me. Why, oh why didn't I listen to you?! Look at what you're becoming. Look at what you became the night you struck my cousin. The she-kat I know you loved with all your heart.  
  
Look at what I did.  
  
Bad enough I sold my own soul. But, I helped my best friend sell his too.  
  
God in Heaven, forgive me. I helped my best friend sell his soul.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
* Please remember that the time period here is years before "The Wrath of Dark Kat." We are assuming that Dark Kat has not yet attempted to drop a nuclear bomb on the city... or attempted any other highly destructive act against the populace at large. For the purposes of this story, it is assumed that most of his actions have been attacks against the Enforcers.  
  
  
  



	3. Descent: Long Way Down

**Title:** They That Walk in Darkness  
**Descent:** Long Way Down  
**Authors: **Kristen Sharpe and Sage SK  
**Date: **February 24, 2001  
April 25, 2001 

**Kris's Note:**  
Did I say this was going to have five parts? Correct that. It's going to have many parts. Sage and I have been quite busy. For this and, technically, the whole of "They That Walk in Darkness" we would like to thank scriptwriter Jim Katz for writing the original "Dark Side of the SWAT Kats." This is a version of that same story you never saw on TV. "Dark Side" through the  
eyes of the Dark SWAT Kats. Yes, the action segments have been downplayed here. You saw the action in living color in the actual episode. Here, we were aiming for a drama you didn't see. Thanks and Stix always to Sage... :HUG Sagey: ...my "co-SWAT Kat." (No, we're not telling you who played which in the original RPG. We will only say that each of us stayed consistently with the same one.)

**Sage SK's Note:**  
Eh heh. Don't you just love those moments where you suddenly come up with more to the plot than you were supposed to? It's fun, though! ;) For those who may have seen the original SWAT Kats episode "The Dark Side of the SWAT Kats," please note that even if we did stick to the original dialogue, some lines were added to show the character's thoughts and feelings.  
And, yes, many thanks to writer Jim Katz for the original story, and thanks to the readers at FF.N for the wonderful reviews on the first two chapters! ;D And, once again, my many thanks to my co-author Kristen who did a great job role-playing her SWAT Kat in this series. :hugs Kris:

* * *

I watch him walk away, my body shaking. I broke his nose. I'm sure of that. 

I look down at my hand. It's still clenched in a tight fist. Gingerly, I open it. One finger at a time. It hurts.

Definitely broke his nose.

Not that I had a choice. He wanted to see "Razor" fight. Demanded to see "Razor" fight. Threw the first punch.

Am I still Razor?

I don't think so.

Razor is just the last cold embers of my fury. The embers I bring to life again at times like this. When I need him to fight. To uphold my reputation with the other prisoners.

But, this will have been the last time. Razor's gone. I dredged up the last shred of him for this fight. And, now he's gone. And, I'm not sure who's left.

I look down at my hands. Every bone, every tendon is clearly visible through my fur.

During my time as a SWAT Kat, I worked out a lot. Had myself as bulked up as anyone my size should want to be. Now, look at me.

It's gone now. In fact, I'm downright bony now. Just haven't bothered to take care of myself, I guess. It hasn't mattered.

"Doesn't matter," I repeat aloud as I follow the guards' signalling and leave the yard.

But, I know better. I may waste away slowly, but I _won't_ sit still and let some punk splatter me on the walls. I'm honestly not sure if I want to live or die, but I'm _not_ dying that way. Or through any other active suicide. I can't. I won't.

But, looking at my future, I see nothing. Only more empty years at Alkatraz. Stretching on and on. Then, one day, they'll say I'm free. And, I'll walk out into a world I don't know anymore.

There'll be no one to greet me. I've driven them all away. No sense they waste their lives away too.

As I sit on the bunk in my cell, I find myself with nothing better to do than watch the faucet of my grimy sink drip slowly. One at a time each drop falls. One day at a time, my life goes down the drain.

I close my eyes.

No.

Can't think like that.

I try to shift my focus.

What if... What if Chance and I hadn't made the deal? What if we'd just run the stupid Salvage Yard like we were supposed to? I'd be spending my life in _another_ prison, that's what.

No. No... Trina would be there. She always supported me. That I went from Enforcer lieutenant to junkkat never mattered to her.

And, Chance would be there.

I might even... might even be married to Trina by now.

A single tear plops to the concrete floor.

I can't think of this.

What if Chance and I had created the SWAT Kats ourselves? What if we'd used them for good?

I can't drive away the next thought.

Is that what _they_ did?

Who _were_ they?

'_Stoppit, Clawson. Don't go there,_' I tell myself.

But, I can't help it.

I still remember that day. The day _they_ came. The day Chance and I realized how far gone we were. The day we fought the ghosts of our past.

* * *

We burst in the doors and have every eye in the bank on us. Perfect. I give them a well-practiced sneer as T-Bone aims his glovatrix at the mass of depositors and tellers. 

"To the floor," he orders in a snarl. "Th' money or your sorry lives!"

They obey without hesitation. They know us. The SWAT Kats aren't known for being patient or forgiving.

I leer at the lot of them. Look at them cowering. Pathetic. Somewhere to the side a child starts wailing. I try to block the sound. Nevermind that. Just the job at hand. Just the job.

I turn to the vault, but not before seeing T-Bone's face twitch. As I eye up the wall of titanium, I allow myself a private smirk. He's still a big softie. What a wuss.

"So hurry up a'ready!" he growls, shaking it off. "We haven't got all day!"

I start to snap something back when a guard suddenly lunges around a corner with a gun.

"Freeze!"

My back is to him. It doesn't matter. He expects me to do as he said. He expects the fear of his gun to control me. But, I'm past that. I have worse things to be afraid of. And, I'm not. Fear can't control me. I'm past that.

I spin and fire, aiming a mini-megaton from my glovatrix at his chest. He dodges, but can't avoid the blast, which throws him back. Slams him into the wall, his uniform slightly seared on one side. He's alive.

Good. Maybe he'll remember next time and tell his buddies.

Someone screams.

"Shut up, alla' ya', or yer next!" T-Bone snarls, aiming his own glovatrix over the kats on the floor.

I leave them to him, concentrating on the vault. Electronic lock. Of course. Aren't they all? Makes my life easier.

Almost annoyed at how easy they've made it for me, I step up to use my glovatrix's electronic lockpick on the code. The lockpick finds the code and has it entered an instant later. I sigh. Too easy. With one foot, I shove the vault open.

"We're in."

T-Bone glances at me, then yells at our hostages. "A'right. No one move a muscle! We're gonna be in an' out in no time!" Then, he runs past me into the vault.

I dart in after him, pausing to eye all the moolah. "Whatta haul!"

T-Bone glares at me. "Don't just stand there, you moron! Let's get th' loot and get out!" He grabs a couple bags of money.

We were right. There was a delivery today and it hasn't been put away yet. The joys of living in MegaKat City. The last place in the world that doesn't use electronic money. The last place in the world that you can steal bags of unmarked bills and they've only got you if they can catch you getting away with it.

I glower back at him, grabbing a couple bags myself. "I was, doofus!"

He ignores me and heads out of the vault. "Now, c'mon! The Enforcers are gonna be here any minute!"

The Enforcers. Didn't we _want_ a confrontation with them? I smirk as I step out with my own load. "Let 'em come."

"Do _what_!" T-Bone growls.

"We can take 'em!" I insist. Didn't we _want_ to take them on? This heist will set us up nice, but it sure won't get us any nearer to taking Feral down. "What're they gonna go? Feral's gonna shoot the TurboKat down with his choppers?"

The thought almost makes me laugh. Whole squadrons of those antiques Feral keeps in the air couldn't take down the TurboKat. The magnificent jet Dark Kat gave us... and I made even better.

"We're wastin' our time!" T-Bone snaps, turning to leave.

"Right, right...," I hiss, adding under my breath, "Chicken."

He is. Why not face them now? Good a time as any.

He hears me. And, snarls, heading out the front door to the busy street outside.

I follow, making clucking noises just to ruffle his feathers. As I step outside, my larger partner turns to wham me one across the face with one of the money bags he's carrying. Clearly, I pushed a bit too hard. He isn't taking the chicken bit lightly today.

I'm knocked down on my tush, dropping the bags I was carrying as I go. Seething with rage, I jump up immediately and growl at T-Bone.

He returns the gesture, showing his teeth. "You wanna make something outta it!" he challenges.

Well, if I can't bash some Enforcer heads, why not T-Bones? He's a larger target than most of them anyways.

I feel my mouth curling in a sneer. "Why not, Furball?"

I start to circle him, ready to deliver a blow. To release the fury inside me.

T-Bone snarls and grabs me by the collar before I can dodge. "Why, I outta...!"

In that instant, before the sirens cut him off, I'm afraid. He could snap me in two. I've given him no reason not to.

But, the sirens stop him. Distract him.

I twist my body free of his grasp, flinging out a hand in the hope of slashing him in the face as I go.

The big tabby grabs my hand. I see him wince in pain as my claws dig into his palm, but he never lets go. Again, I'm afraid.

But, all my partner says is, "You wan' us ta' get arrested!"

He's angry, but not _that_ angry. Not full fury. Not like that fight that nearly cost me my ears a year ago.

Feral interrupts us.

"Stop where you are, SWAT Kats! You're under arrest!"

Does even _he_ believe it will be that easy!

T-Bone releases me, hissing, "Through the back alley." Then, his mouth curling in an evil grin, he loads a small explosive into one of the money bags and flings it towards the approaching Enforcers.

"Have a gift!" he sneers, bolting down the alley.

I hear an Enforcer scream, "Clear the area! Move back!" as I dart after my partner.

Ahead of me, T-Bone is just starting to climb up the nearest fire escape ladder when the explosive goes off. Even as the force of the blast flattens the back of my g-suit to my body and sends a wave of heat over me, I aim my glovatrix at the roofline above and fire a grappling hook. Instants later, I'm whizzing upward to the roof. I wave to T-Bone with a smirk as I shoot past  
him.

He finally arrives on the roof as I'm hopping into the waiting jet and getting the systems on-line.

"Move it, Scuzzball!" I snap, impatient to be gone now that things have gone so wrong.

"One more insult outta ya' and I'm ejecting you out of this thing unexpectedly," T-Bone roars, tossing his remaining bag at my head as he climbs in.

I struggle to get it out of my way as he starts up the engines. Then, I just leer at him. I know he can't eject me. I disabled his control of my seat. Bluntly, I don't trust him with that kind of power. Not even if I _was_ unconscious and might go down with the jet.

T-Bone interrupts my thoughts. "How much we still have?"

The money. Blast!

I report the depressing figure, "One bag," and shrug. It's a pathetic waste and it _is_ my fault. But, I'm hardly telling _him_ that. "We can come back."

T-Bone just growls. I may yet get another rip in one of my ears for this. Me and my big mouth. Why didn't I keep it shut?

"Nevermind it now!" I urge, trying to get his attention on escape. The less trouble we have with the Enforcers, the better his mood will be. "Get us outta here!"

Wordlessly, the big kat fires the VTOL engines and sends the jet into the air. I watch as one wing knicks the radio tower sticking off the roof as we go.

"Have I told you lately that my grandma could fly better'n you?"

The mouth, Clawson. You have a deathwish, don't you?

T-Bone just growls. "Shaddup. You wanna fly?"

Ah, not so bad then. The old argument. All's well.

"I could do better'n you!" I retort.

"Like I'm lettin' ya touch the controls!" he snorts, engaging the thrusters and sending us rocketing back to the hangar.

I look back to see the Enforcer choppers that had attempted to close in on us floundering in our jetwash. Hopelessly trying to regain control. Something inside me feels for them.

* * *

I'm not hungry. There's no way the gruel they call food is going to make its way down my throat and into my stomach. Granted, I've been trying to avoid the prison food for as long as I can remember... ever since I came here... ever since I lost all hope that I'd never see the light of day again. 

I'm remembering the trial suddenly... after we were arrested that fateful day. All I can see and even hear is the judge reading out our sentence and the heavy slam of the gavel against the cold wood in that courtroom.

Life. We'd been given life.

At times, I'm almost thankful. We didn't get the chair. We didn't get lethal injection. Not that we killed anybody. But, getting life in Alkatraz was just as bad as any death sentence. The only difference was that Jake and I have to suffer for many years thinking about what we've done.

Swinging my thoughts back to the trial, I can recall being led away, now in a prison uniform. Who knows what they did to my g-suit.

I try to avoid the stares I'm receiving, try to avoid familiar faces. I know all too well who's present. Older friends came up to testify against us, as well as a few Enforcers.

And, among those taking longer to walk out of the courtroom are my cousins. I steal a glance towards them. For a moment, my eyes are locked with those of Jason. Jason Korat, M.B.I. Captain, and Trina's older brother.

I can't help wondering what he's thinking at the moment, but he doesn't stop holding his sister in a tight hug. His expression is straight, direct, no sign of emotion... as if he can't decide what to do in this case.

They hadn't testified. Our lawyer had mentioned that they'd refused to when asked. Somehow I wonder if they'd refused because they figured there was enough evidence to convict us... or if it had been for another reason. Somehow, I believe the latter.

Whatever it was, I'm suddenly looking at Jake. He tries not to look at them. His eyes are closed for a moment, then gazing down at the floor.

I need to talk to him... I need to know what he's thinking...

With a few moments of hesitation, I manage his name.

"Jake..."

I'm cut off abruptly, the guards that are leading us away pretending to be hearing impaired.

"Stay away from me!"

I blink. Is that Jake talking to me?

"Jake...?"

"I don't want you near me. I don't even want you to look at me!"

"Jake, what's gotten into you?"

"Go on and suffer your years at Alkatraz alone!" he snarls. "There's nothing left! There's no more 'we.' Just leave me alone! You're better off alone than with a murderer!"

For the love of Mike, he hadn't killed anybody! What is going on! Why does he still think he killed those two kats!

Then, my thoughts swing back to the few days before we'd been arrested... the day we encountered... _them_.

The day on which Jake thinks he shed the blood of innocents...

I go back to the time we'd just come back from that bank heist and Dark Kat gave us the news about... _them_.

* * *

"We coulda' had more, ya' know!" I scream, as I leap out of the Turbokat after it comes to a final halt. 

Razor's right behind me.

"It wasn't worth the trouble!" he snaps back.

"We had it perfectly planned!" I wave my hands in the air in front of him. "Yet _you_ decide we can wait for the Enforcers ta' show!"

"I wasn't waiting for them! I was just pointing out that IF they came and IF were ready for them, we could take 'em!"

He's challenging me... Challenging my wits... To see if I really would have been that stubborn to fight the Enforcers at the moment. I wave that off.

"Which woulda been a _complete_ waste of time! What next! We take 'em out and then what! We face off with th' Megs too?" My voice is rising, quivering.

Razor's voice is far louder than he meant it to be.

"NO! But, I thought we were in this to wipe the floor with Feral?"

"_Not_ when we're performing a bank heist!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Apparently, he doesn't seem to be bothered by my snarls as he stomps past me... Not until he sees Dark Kat... A very angry Dark Kat.

I, however, am not an inch bothered. I'm used to seeing that... demon in our hangar. Instead, I make my presence noticeable with a growl.

"And, what's it ta' _you_?"

Dark Kat isn't a bit shaken.

"What're you two doing back here!" he demands.

"We live here, remember?" Razor retorts with a snarl and a pointed finger towards Dark Kat.

"But, the detonator I asked for a _week_ ago!" Dark Kat snaps, his eyes coldly daring Razor to snap back at him once more.

"Keep yer cape on - we'll get it for ya'." I pat the bag that contains the contents that we picked up at the bank. "There was a new bank that needed robbing first." I toss it to him with a smirk, and turn to help Razor load the missiles, ignoring the fact that he smacks it away with a disgusted growl.

Now, I wonder if back then he knew what he'd done... What we'd become. At first, I knew all too well that Jake and I started off as intelligent work for this monster. Then, we dropped down to the level of petty thugs. Ultimately, we were robbing banks just for the thrill of getting money... Something that didn't apply to Dark Kat as we were sent to steal technological parts in the first place. Did he know all this? Was he having too much fun at what we'd become? How Jake and I had gone from the closest of friends to the bitterest of enemies?

And, was _I_ enjoying this? Was I in an all too happy moment when I was beating my smaller partner to a pulp, to show him who was the tough guy of the two? Now that I look back into it, it was more of an ego trip than anything else.

"Yeah, we'll just load up some more Deadhead missiles and pay Puma Dyne a visit."

Razor is relenting under our boss's baleful glare... The way his voice nearly quivers as he says this. What is he thinking?

Dark Kat's skeletal face suddenly twists. "I just watched you SWAT Kats fly off to Puma-Dyne!"

"Huh? Are you crazy? We haven't been here since morning," Razor responds.

"Whoever you sent, it wasn't us," I add as I pick up a missile and head towards the Turbokat. I figure Dark Kat must have sent a couple of his random henchmen.

"But, it _was_ you!" Dark Kat rubs his chin. Has he been seeing things lately? "Acting very oddly."

"What's _that_ supposed ta' mean?" I snap, suddenly curious by his announcement.

The demon seems to talk more to himself, but Razor and I can hear him.

"They let themselves in... Had the key... And, they were exact matches for you... height, build, coloring, voices..."

I narrow my eyes and decide to ignore him by loading the missiles. I decide this is another one of his cruel jokes just to tick us off. Razor, however, pays more attention than I do.

"Who were they?" he asks, his voice soft.

"You," Dark Kat responds. "How, I don't know. But, they were carbon copies of the both of you. There are any number of ways to accomplish that. But, that's not important. What is is that they must _not_ get to the Mega-Detonator first."

He gives Razor a hard look after this, one that makes me want to step up and nail that skeletal nose of his out of place.

"Imposters?" I finally demand.

"They were real," Dark Kat repeats. "Exact matches for your DNA I'm sure."

"Clones or somethin'..." Razor growls.

Finally, I snarl. This doesn't sound good.

"They won't get far," I say with a smirk as I put on my Glovatrix. "This town isn't big enough for two sets a' SWAT Kats."

It seems that it's something Razor and I both agree on because no sooner do I say this than he smirks himself and clinks his own Glovatrix against mine.

* * *

I leap into the jet, yelling, "C'mon!" to T-Bone. Inside, my mind is spinning. '_Clones? Of us? Why? Who would make them? To get Dark Kat?_' 

T-Bone is right behind me, growling, "Don't push me." As he takes the jet down to the launch tunnel and heads us into the sky, I realize that he's as floored as I am.

But, it's not the clones that have me worried. It's what I saw in Dark Kat's eyes back there. When he realized we'd ignored his orders... again.

I allow myself a slight shiver before hesitantly addressing my partner. "T-Bone... Maybe... We should move a little quicker when Dark Kat sends us for stuff..."

I can almost sense him pausing a mental conversation at my concerned tone. Well, it's true he hasn't heard it in a while.

"What're you talkin' about?" he asks calmly.

Odd. Are we almost having civil conversation? I can't remember the last time _that_ happened. But, I have to say this. What I saw in Dark Kat's anger has me that concerned.

"I think our days are numbered if we don't start hopping to it...," I tell T-Bone seriously, my voice level.

Through the mirror at the front of the jet I see him blink. "What're you saying? That he'll do something to us if we don't?" he demands, his voice quiet.

I'm blunt about my feeling.

"He'll KILL us, T-Bone... And, not quickly either, knowing him..."

For a minute, he doesn't speak. I watch as his eyes narrow.

"He won't," he says at last, gruffly.

I'm afraid I don't share his optimism or determination, whichever it is.

"He could. We haven't even kept our end of the bargain lately," I remind him. "He sends us for the Mega-Detonator and we go rob a bank..." My voice grows bitter as I add, "Of course... It's not like we don't need the money as his big scheme to rule the city hasn't come off yet..."

We don't make any money, you see. We have no job beyond running the Salvage Yard, and all of that goes to paying our debt. Yes, we could have gotten second jobs... once. Now, neither of us could be civil long to survive a job interview. We're that far in. Crud. I hadn't realized...

T-Bone's growl ends my train of thought. "Well, he won't," he snaps. Then, he adds, softer, his voice still fierce, "At least, not to you. He tries ta' do something, he'll have ta' get through _me_ first."

I suddenly can't move. It feels like I've gone cold all over as I stare at T-Bone through the mirror. I can feel the color draining from my face.

There's a ghost talking to me. A memory.

Chance.

I see T-Bone blink. "You okay?" he asks.

"What...?" I stutter. I want to tell him I can take care of myself. To put my tough guy attitude back on. But, I can't. It wasn't T-Bone speaking. It was Chance. My friend. The kat who always tried to protect me. The kat that vanished sometime after quiet, shy Jake Clawson lost himself to Razor.

"What did you just say?" I manage at last.

I have to know.

Did he mean it?

One of the big kat's brows arches curiously, but I sense something behind the mask of his face. "Have you gone deaf alla' sudden?" he demands. "I said if he even tries ta' get near you, he'll have to get through me first."

He means it. It wasn't just a slip.

"W... why?"

I can tell by his face that even he has no explanation. "Because I'll just do it, okay? Enough said," he growls back at last.

I want to say something. But, I can't bring myself to utter the words aloud. I hear the whisper of air across my lips. He can't hear it. But, inside I'm thinking it.

'_Chance..._'

In front of me, I see T-Bone's shoulders rise and fall with a small sigh. Then, his focus is back on the moment. "We're arriving at Puma-Dyne..."

I can only nod in return. I'm trying desperately to collect myself. To find... Razor again. But, Jake Clawson is screaming to be heard.

I am not schizophrenic. And, I don't usually consider myself to be a different person with the mask on. Perhaps I'm a bit bolder when I have my disguise. Confident my identity is safe. Confident I won't be arrested. But, that's the only change.

Until now it's been the only change.

Now, I feel split in half. Torn. Hearing Chance again - Chance, not T-Bone - has stirred something. Something deep. Something I'd locked away and guarded there oh so carefully.

"Razor? You awake?" T-Bone calls.

The thoughts I was chasing run back to their corners.

"I... Yeah."

But, one remains and forces itself out as I find myself mouthing, "Thanks, Chance...," turning my head away so he can't see.

I watch him nod to my first words as the thoughts again overtake me.

'_He's still my friend... He'd still... risk everything for me... Where... What... happened..._'

Where did that go? When did we stop being friends?

But, I can't think about that right now. Duty calls.

'_The mission, Razor. You have to steal that mega-detonator and finish the Enforcers... _'

Yes. Or Dark Kat will kill us both.

"Another TurboKat!" T-Bone's stunned growl wakes me up so suddenly I nearly give myself whiplash.

And, there it is... Beside us as we land. Another night dark jet. Only it's lacking the green goblin face that covers the nose cone of ours. Distantly, I decide I like this look better. But,... Clones who not only have our faces but a nearly identical jet!

"What in th'...!" I blurt.

Then, I tear myself away from the second TurboKat. As T-Bone lands the jet, I work to psyche myself. To get angry over these... imposters. To find the old anger.

'_I'm going to do this... Because the Enforcers deserve it... I'm going to get that bomb..._'

But, I can't keep the second voice from saying other words even as I recite my litany of revenge.

'_To keep Dark Kat from killing us... To keep him from killing Chance..._'

The two become one as I leap out of the jet. As I follow T-Bone through a pre-carved hole in the perimeter fence - it's a perfect size to admit both of us. As I hide behind an air conditioning unit and watch T-Bone grab a passing guard to insure we'll have no trouble getting to the roof. As I fire a grappling hook and let my glovatrix pull me up.

My mind is spinning by the time we're inside. As we head into the main labs, I spy a guard snoring loudly at his post.

Great security they have around here.

But, at last, it's someone to let it out on. I shove past T-Bone and walk to the guard, pulling my fist back. And, feel the sweet release as I punch him so hard I hear cartilage in his nose pop. I know I broke his nose.

I laugh. That felt good. The release.

Behind me, T-Bone chuckles along.

Is it me... or is there something... odd about his laugh? Or maybe it's my own.

I shrug it off and turn to head into the hallway beyond the guard station, deploying my infrared visor. As expected, a web of red beams appears before my eyes. Joy.

* * *

There is indeed an odd tone in my laugh. One I don't even know why it's coming out. 

Why? Why am I laughing when Razor punched that old guard? And, with his Glovatrix hand? Not bothering to think it over, I look at the web of red beams before us as I lower the infrared visor in my helmet.

Puma Dyne has a lousy physical security, but they _are_ prepared.

Growling, I lunge into the fray of lasers, avoiding each as I go. It's not until the end where I somehow stumble back, knocking Razor down.

"Watch it, you hairy oaf!" he snarls. "You almost tripped the alarm!"

From what I can tell, there's something in his voice as he says this. He almost sounds... pleased, in a twisted sort of way. Seconds later, I ignore it.

"Stay outta my way, Scuzzball," I retort as I get clear.

There I go again.

Insulting him.

Wasn't I the one that nearly took off his ears over a year ago?

"Fine with me!" Razor follows until he heads into a side room.

For my part, I head into a room marked "Top Secret." It's dark... too dark. But, it doesn't stop me. I suddenly spot the vault already opened. Probably a scientist on late shift. Casually, I go to stand outside the door. Maybe I can surprise the guy and weasel the information of where the detonator is kept.

Then, I see _him_.

A smaller figure.

I see... Razor!

No, wait... It's not Razor. Okay, so it is. But, it's not the same one I see daily...

Is he... one of the clones Dark Kat mentioned?

"I got it, Buddy," he calls as he sees my silhouette.

I'm wrong, and Dark Kat wasn't kidding. This guy is the spitting image of Razor. But, it is the Razor of two years ago... the Jake Clawson behind the mask. It's not the g-suit, which is rather similar to ours except for the red triangle on his helmet. Strangely, I would have preferred that to the green skull on mine.

No, it's not the g-suit. It's the way he talks... his mannerism. The way he calls me "buddy." And, he's a lot smaller in terms of build. Obviously, this one doesn't work out as much.

"Now, let's get our tails out of here before Dark Kat figures out we're not who he thinks we are..."

He steps out with the mega-detonator... Our prize! What Dark Kat sent us for! Had I been smarter, I would have just knocked him unconscious and taken the bomb with me.

However, the memories are flooding back...

Once again, my ego and my will to fight have taken control. And, the anger is leading the way.

"He already has," I growl.

He stops. He turns to face me, a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

At the moment, I have no idea what to say. Instead, I go ahead and punch him one square in the face to send him flying back.

He's knocked to the floor. Then, he staggers to his feet, rubbing his jaw.

"T-Bone! What th'...!" His voice is filled with disbelief. Clearly, he's _never_ been struck by his partner before. Then, he pauses, realizing once he sees my face... my dirty face, the leering grin. "You're not T-Bone!" he gasps.

In the meantime, I'm advancing towards him.

"Yes, I am, but not the one you think. I don't know what yer game is, but it's up!" I grab him up by the shoulder and hold him there. "As of now!" I pull my fist back to deliver a second punch.

Obviously, I'm not too fast.

The minute I'm ready to hit him, the smaller kat grabs the front of my g-suit, sending me flying over his shoulder. As I turn to face him, he's already out to tackle me. He seems faster than what I've seen Razor be in years.

I don't give him time to hit me. I snarl, and with a grab of his collar, I turn to pin him to the floor.

But, I don't hit him. I am intending to. I just simply can't... Who is he! I need to know...! Is he really... Razor!

"Who are you?" I snarl, holding him down. "Better yet, who MADE you?"

The kat doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Who MADE me!"

"Yes, who made you?" I demand. "Who're you trying ta' trick!"

The kat looks at me like I'm mad.

"Made me! I did NOT come from a test tube!" Then, it seems like he's slowly beginning to realize. He stops fighting me, and looks into my eyes... searching as if to find something.

Then, I see them.

I see his amber eyes through his mask...

And, I see... Jake once again.

Abruptly, I feel my memories come back. It's the Jake Clawson that survived boot camp with me. The Jake Clawson that shared every secret with me. The Jake Clawson that blushed every time I even _mentioned_ Trina's name. The Jake Clawson that walked into the barracks with the bashful grin of a kitten with a new gift when he finally got the nerve to ask her out on a date. My laughter when she accepted his offer...

The memories of my once innocent partner and best friend, my brother, come flooding back to me in numbers... and I can't stand it.

"_You_ can't be _him_!" I scream.

"I'm from another universe, Chance," he returns quietly. He frowns, and his face grows concerned. "What happened to you?"

"I..." I shake my head, feeling the tears coming on at the corners of my eyes. Why is he so calm about all this! Why is he acting like he knows me all of a sudden! This isn't Razor I'm talking to! This isn't my partner! He's... He's... a ghost! An unwanted phantom! And, I find myself screaming at him once more, a fist raised.

"You're _NOT_ Jake! And, you never _WILL_ be!"

I suppose he realizes he won't have any luck at the moment. I really don't know what he saw when he locked his eyes into mine. However, I do feel his knee against my gut in his attempt to defend himself.

With an "oof!", I fall sideways.

Oh, now I'm mad.

I snarl and tackle him anew.

Much to my dismay, the clone dodges my move and kicks the detonator out of my range... towards the door.

* * *

Searching endless labs has me sure I'm about to go insane. My thoughts and memories won't shut up. Blast it, T-Bone! Why tonight! 

I'm tired. I want this whole mission over with.

I need something new to focus on. Something to make me mad.

The clones! How... How DARE someone clone me!

Yeah. That'll do. Just have to remember to stay mad and not creeped out.

I step out of the latest room and into the hallway again. Across the hall, T-Bone is just coming out of a door on the opposite side. I try not to look at him in case he brings back more memories. I just growl and ask, "Didja find them yet!"

He sounds confused as he asks, "Them?" Then, he shrugs, adding, "I thought there was only one Mega-Detonator?"

I roll my eyes. How dumb can he be? "I meant the imposters, Stupid," I snap.

I see his ears waver out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah...," he starts slowly. "I think I just spotted one."

Huh? I start to turn to him and demand what he means by that. But, before I can, I'm flying into the far wall, my face numb where his fist connected.

'_T-Bone? Gee, so much for..._' Then, my thoughts grind to a halt. '_Waitaminute! The other one!_'

As I hit the wall, the larger kat pounces at me. My body aching, I leap out of the way. I'm pleased to hear _him_ thud into the wall behind me. Wonder how _he_ likes it?

I land and turn to face the fake T-Bone. At that instant, my partner comes out of the doorway behind the clone. He's fighting someone.

There's no time to think more as I find myself dodging a punch from the fake. I return the favor and manage to land one in his gut. He doubles over a bit. Not as much as I'd hoped though. I dance around him and prepare for another strike. My partner and whoever he's fighting are to my left. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something roll away from them.

The detonator!

Suddenly, a figure appears over T-Bone's head, diving after the detonator. It lands at my feet and looks up. I look down to give him a sneer before I kick him... and look into my own face.

"What!"

* * *

I look up at Razor's scream, then let my eyes fly wide. Another me! What is this! How can this be possible! 

"What is..!"

The other T-Bone pays no attention, looking for my partner.

For Razor's part, he snarls at his twin and kicks out. Then, the Puma Dyne hallway becomes a battle ground. Us versus them. Razor and I against our twins... with the Mega-Detonator rolling helplessly at our feet.

Suddenly, I feel a push.

Someone has stumbled into me.

"Huh?"

And, repeated - the same word, confused.

Turning around, I find myself face to face with my twin, a surprised look on both his face and mine. But, I take no time to find out who he is... if he really is... me.

No hesitation. I swing around to nail him in the face and send him stumbling into the struggling forms of both Razor and his twin.

He abruptly feels one of them take a swipe at him and in no time grabs the offending kat. In the meantime, my partner is running back to stand beside me.

I watch as my twin grabs his partner by the collar and holds him above his head. The other Razor struggles, trying to talk to him... trying to tell him he's got the wrong kat.

"Gah... T-Bone! It's _me_!" he cries with a strangled tone.

My twin doesn't listen. He's positive it's my partner... the nasty little faker he punched earlier.

"Yeeeeeeeeeah, sure!"

That said, he tosses him into the wall with force, letting him slide down to the floor. Then, he turns to face me and Razor, a look of shock on his face.

No hesitation. I level my Glovatrix at him. He's going down. Beside me, Razor raises his own. Good. Two for one.

"Oops..." The other T-Bone twists around to his partner, seeing him rubbing his head. "Sorry, Buddy!"

I fire. Razor fires.

My twin doesn't dodge the fire without first scooping up his partner to carry him to safety.

I blink at his actions... his apologizing, his taking him to safety. Holy Kats. Memories come back to me once more. Two years ago, I would have done that. Two years ago I would have taken a bullet for Jake. Two years ago I would have pushed him aside and taken the hit... Holy Kats...

I'm cut off as my twin sets down his partner and twists to return the fire. The other Razor rises to join him only seconds later.

No sooner do I realize it than I'm caught at the ankles by a bola missile, with Razor falling to the floor beside me likewise.

Oh, I'm upset now... big time. Yet, I can't help but concentrate on the other two, their companionship, their helping each other. It was just like... Jake and I used to be two years ago when we were Enforcer lieutenants in the elite fighter squadron.

Beside me, Razor struggles to get up, looking at the two... and somehow I can sense that he's more determined than ever to kill them. He's thinking the same thing I am. They're ghosts... kats that don't exist anymore... they can _NOT_ be real.

Yet... there they are. Fighting us.

The other Razor bends down to pick up the Mega-Detonator, then turns to his partner.

"Won't Feral be surprised when we turn the Mega-Detonator in along with these guys?"

Feral... The Enforcers! No! We can't let them catch us! Not like this! And, we can't let ghosts turn us in!

Razor is thinking ahead of me. He's activated his buzzsaw and cutting his way free.

I'm nanoseconds after him, my mind suddenly focused on the Enforcers, my anger returning... And, I'm determined to exterminate these... phantoms.

With a snarl, I stand, and aim my Glovatrix at them. "Launching Mini-megatons!" I scream.

Clearly, I'm not thinking.

Razor moves in, trying to stop me, realizing.

"You idiot!" he yells, laying a hand on my arm. "You'll blow up the detonator!"

I don't listen. I'm blinded. I have to kill them... now! I shove him away and finally fire, my aim dead on.

The two kats scream, turning to run for their lives... until my missiles explode behind them. They're sent flying through the drywall at the end of the hallway, the detonator dropped in the process. From there, I hear groans... groans of pain. They're still alive!

But... did I... just do that? Tried to... kill them? Then, I shake it off as Razor picks up the detonator.

"Let's make sure those two are finished," I say, going to check.

Razor starts forward after me, then hears a voice echo down the hallway. The voice of Feral.

"There they are!"

Razor tugs on my arm to leave. "Enforcers! C'mon!"

I finally catch sight of the other two, my mind spinning. I... did that...! Then, I shake it off upon hearing both Feral and my partner. I follow after Razor, taking the same route we took as we came in.

It's done. We got our prize. Phase one is complete.

* * *

"WHAT were those guys!" 

It isn't a question coming from Razor once we're in the Turbokat and shooting away into the night sky. It's a demand. He's asking me like I know the answer to everything.

I, on the other hand, am shaking, concentrating hard enough just to keep my eyes out the cockpit as I fly us away from Puma Dyne.

"I don't know," I snarl. "I don't know... They weren't us."

My snarl is rather calm at the moment, but realization takes its toll a moment later.

"THEY WEREN'T US!" I scream.

I almost see Razor wince at my cries. However, he doesn't seem to be pained. Instead... he almost looks pensive.

"They looked like us," he states suddenly in a soft tone.

"I don't care!" I snap back. "They weren't us!"

That was a big fat lie. I know all too well what I saw back there. And, I refuse to believe I saw them. All the memories... coming back to haunt me. It's deja vu all over again. A deja vu I can't escape. Why? Why won't they leave me alone!

I don't know what Razor senses in my fury, but, as though reading my mind, he suddenly asks, "What did you see?"

Dare I tell him? Dare I tell him that during the fight I saw _him_? The Jake of two years ago? My partner, my best friend, my _brother_! How can I?

It doesn't matter anyway. Jake Clawson lost himself years ago, never to be found again.

It doesn't matter.

"Absolutely nothing," I retort in a growl.

It doesn't matter. Not any more.

"Yeah..." Razor whispers quietly. "You're always getting ticked at nothing..."

I glare at him through the mirror, my eyes dangerously narrowed. I'm beginning to lose my patience again.

He meets my gaze fearlessly, as though his fears towards my overactive temper suddenly vanished. I can tell he's been afraid of me at points over the last two years. All of a sudden, it doesn't seem that way. Not now.

It doesn't matter.

With a heavy sigh finally, I head the Turbokat back to the hangar.

* * *

Once we're back, I spend the rest of the night half-awake, sprawled across my bed upstairs. Far from where I know Dark Kat and his creeplings are prepping the bomb. He actually told me and T-Bone to go rest. I don't like it. Yes, he wants us fresh, Yes, I'm sure he wants this mission to succeed. But, afterward? When there's no one to stop him? When he sets the rest of his forces loose? 

Oh, he has more than just us. I've never doubted that. You see, we SWAT Kats are his public unit. We bomb and steal. We raise Cain. We distract the Enforcers from what Dark Kat's _really_ doing.

And, looking back, I see that that's all we ever were. A distraction. I didn't quite pinpoint it that night, but I was starting to. All along it's what he planned. Once he was done with us, Dark Kat himself would expose and destroy us. We'd have never been connected to him and never believed when we blamed him - if we lived that long. Doesn't every two-bit crook in MegaKat City say, "Dark Kat threatened me," when asked? We would be just two disgruntled employees who thought a little bigger than a semi-auto and a single killing spree. And, we are. That's how we _were_ booked. We just didn't play by his rules and die.

But, it's only an echo of that that comes to me the night before T-Bone and I are to destroy Enforcer Headquarters. My thoughts can't seem to move far from T-Bone's surprising words earlier that night. Or those other SWAT Kats. The past has come back to haunt me.

And, it's not haunting me with fear over what I was.

But, fear over what I've become.

And, it's not all fear.

Somewhere deep inside what I feel the most is... longing. Longing for what I lost. And, will never find again.

* * *

We set out to do Dark Kat's dirty deed the next morning. And, I'm still lost in my thoughts. I should be excited. This is it, what we've waited too long years for. Revenge. The release at last. Isn't it? Won't the hole inside me go away after today? 

As T-Bone takes off out of the hangar, he forgets to compensate for the bomb's added weight and one stabilizer scrapes against the edge of the tunnel. Hearing the screech of metal on metal, I glare at the back of my partner's head and snap, "Nice flyin'!" as sarcastically as I can.

I don't really care. I just want to get him into a fight to escape the thoughts. Anything. Even his snarls would be better than the thoughts flying around in my head.

But, his only response is, "Shaddap!"

I wonder if he's thinking too. And, what he was thinking last night.

Last night.

I saw so many ghosts last night. But,... maybe.. one of them wasn't a ghost.

I look up to where the top of T-Bone's head is visible over his seat. His tattered ears are drooped.

Chance... Are you still in there? What are you thinking? Are you as lost as I am?

My fingers seem to have a mind of their own as I call up the main systems menu on my screen. As I type in a single command line. As I re-enable the pilot's ability to eject both of us. T-Bone's ability to eject me.

Why?

I have no answer.

Maybe it's a dare. Daring him to prove he meant what he said. Maybe it's trust. Or maybe I'm just searching for what I lost. Grabbing at straws.

Whatever. It's done now. Now, all that's left to do is drop the bomb. I lean back and close my eyes, waiting. Then, something makes me snap back. My eyes go to the screens before me.

"Incoming!" I scream to T-Bone as I see the three fast-moving shapes race across my radar. I already know what they have to be, but I doublecheck on the dimensional radar. Enforcer jets. Blast. Why couldn't it have been those stupid choppers!

Lieutenant Feral's voice cuts in over the radio, "SWAT Kats, surrender immediately!"

T-Bone growls. "In yer dreams!" he snarls back to her before directing his attention to me. "Take 'em down!"

I can only nod and begin to mechanically go through the motions as we engage the three Enforcer jets. Weapons ready, computer searching for a lock. I watch it plot potential paths, lining up a missile for each jet. I wait, my finger ready to press down on the firing cap.

Then, the lieutenant fires. And, T-Bone evades, darting around the nearest skyscraper. As we come around into open sky, he suddenly pulls up a bit. And, two more craft show up on my screens. More Enforcers! No... The profile of the first jet is all wrong... In fact, it's just like...

"Them again!" T-Bone shrieks, his voice high and unreadable.

The other SWAT Kats.

"CRUD!" I scream as our trajectory brings us out in front of the pack with four Enforcer jets and the other TurboKat behind us.

"Got enough targets to hit back there, Razor?" T-Bone asks, his voice tight, but taunting.

What does he want? This isn't my fault!

"Just keep the jet steady, Dodo!" I hiss and turn back to my targeting computer. It's working on a lock. I watch as it locks on three of the Enforcer jets - the lieutenant's squad, I think. My screen flashes the affirmative, and I fire... taking out two jets as the other three... including the other TurboKat, break away.

My next thought isn't worth repeating, but it's a scream of frustration that could color even Lieutenant Feral's cheeks.

I start to line up another shot.

"This time shoot with your eyes open!" T-Bone snaps.

Now, I know what he wants. Something to break the tension. The odds are against us. We're outnumbered... and failure means either being shot down or facing Dark Kat. And, going down in a fireball would be better than choice number two. And, T-Bone knows that. And, he's afraid. He used to hide it behind that cocky grin. Now, the only way either of us knows to relate  
to the other is in jabs. I choke down something that tries to escape my throat and respond in kind. It's the only thing I can do.

"Oh yeah!" My mouth curls in a nasty smile. "Watch this." I line up the closest jet - Lieutenant Feral's. I know it's her. No other Enforcer would be right on our tail like that. "This deadhead missile is just for you, Sweetheart," I sneer, firing.

The missile does its job, squirting a highly adhesive tar compound over her jet's canopy, and she veers off, flight path erratic.

One down.

One dead.

Shut up, Clawson.

I force the thought aside and look for my next target. There's the other TurboKat... Alright... Just a little...

Then, it banks sharply, diving after the Feral brat's jet...

What are they going to do?

A flash of fire just past the cockpit draws me back to my systems. One more Enforcer jet to deal with.

But, T-Bone noticed my second's lapse.

"Don't just sit there, ya' jerk. Do something!" he shouts.

Go stuff your head in a toilet, Furlong - what do you think I'm doing!

I try to think of a better one to snap back aloud.

"Aww... Go choke onna hairball!" There. Lame. But, there. That said, my attention is again locked on the weapons systems. "Death Spike missile locked...," I announce... and fire, nailing the last Enforcer. My smile is real this time. Safe. "Our tail is clear!" I shout triumphantly, seeing nothing on my radar.

Nothing until the other TurboKat sends a shot past the cockpit.

Of course it would be as invisible to radar as our own jet! Because they are...

"I thought we finished with those two!" T-Bone growls, twisting to catch a glimpse of their jet.

"No, they just ran off earlier," I mutter, thinking of what would be most effective against them. But, I can't shake a second thought. That shot by the cockpit wasn't a miss. It was a warning shot.

"Then, don't just sit there!"

Right. Fire on them. They missed a chance to blast our tails out of the sky. Deliberately. And, I'm supposed to take them down any way I can. Why? Because I'm the bad guy. And, that's what the bad guy does.

But, the bad guy's first priority is the bomb.

And, Enforcer Headquarters is getting nearer.

If I can just stall for a few more...

Abruptly, I feel the jet twisting in the sky, turning around.

"What're you doin', you jerk!" I snarl.

I admit it. I don't want to fight the others. It's the Enforcers that are the enemy.

What about the bank you robbed?

I didn't hurt anyone. The government'll replace the money.

What about the innocents in Enforcer Headquarters?

I can't have this argument now.

Have to finish the mission.

"Let's just drop the bomb!"

"Nah...Headquarters can wait," T-Bone mutters, almost to himself. "I'm gonna kick these ticks off my tail."

My, that was eloquent. I search for a glimpse of his face reflected in the mirror. Something in his tone... Why does he want the others so badly? Is the very thing that makes me want to let them live the reason he wants to destroy them? Yes, he's thinking like me the other night.

The demon's hated growl suddenly cuts into my thoughts, using his comlink/monitor. I wince as his face appears before me.

"You fools! Don't chase them! Just drop the bomb!" His red eyes narrow dangerously. "I've spent years waiting for this moment!"

I feel myself shudder again, looking at Dark Kat's face before me. He's livid. I've never seen him so angry.

Which is why T-Bone's response scares me so badly.

"Then, I guess a few minutes won't kill ya'!" he snaps.

Trembling, I watch Dark Kat scowl darkly. He's confused, I realize suddenly. Hasn't he made the Enforcers our worst enemies? Why aren't we rushing to destroy them?

Suddenly, I know why T-Bone said what he did. And, I want to resist Dark Kat too. Just once. Give him a flat no.

"Yeah, chill out," I purr, my voice smooth. Confident while my insides crumble. But, I hold the ruse. I give him a smirk and let him know that I'm enjoying the defiance. Because part of me is. "This won't take long," I tell him before adding my finishing touch and reaching forward very deliberately to cut the transmission.

T-Bone takes no moment to savor the small triumph. He heads us toward the other jet with a single-minded purpose. I catch just a flash of his narrowed eyes. And, understand. He's out to destroy the ghosts that have come back to haunt him.

Ghosts? Are they ghosts?

They're only clones, T-Bone. Only... Only clones...

I snap back to my weapons systems, eyes narrowing. Only clones. I lock on target. Only clones.

"So long, you goodie two-kats!" I cry.

Only clones.

Maybe they hear it over the radio. Maybe they don't. The channel's open. But, we neither of us have tried to communicate. Actions spoke louder than words. And, now they do again.

I hear no response. None beyond the other jet plummeting, one wing clipped.

And, the image of sitting in another jet spiralling from the sky with a clipped wing hits me full force as my partner and I watch the second TurboKat vanish into the clouds.

A moment of silence. That I have to break. Whooping triumphantly as something inside me dies a second death.

"Bingo!"

T-Bone laughs along. "Now, we're ready to fry the Enforcers!" he cackles... almost maniacally and turns us back toward Enforcer Headquarters.

And, we are both in perfect agreement for the second time this day.

We've both agreed to play our part no matter what we feel inside.

We are the bad guys.

But, this bad guy can't help but think it. The pilot of the other jet... Had we landed and spoken... would I have found Chance again?

As T-Bone gets us in position and deploys the VTOL engines to stabilize the jet, I remember the job at hand. But, it takes all my hatred, all my anger to drown out the nagging voices. The what ifs that will not be silent.

Ahead of me, T-Bone takes in a deep breath. This is it.

"We're here," he breathes before snapping, "So, drop the bomb a'ready!"

I nod and reach for the controls.

Then, I see it on my screen. And, my heart leaps. The others! They're alive!

But, all I can say aloud is...

"Crud! They're back!"

"Again!" T-Bone snarls.

"But, not for long!" I assure him and fire a missile before I can think about what I'm doing. Before I can regret.

Then, it's back to the bomb. Again, racing to beat my second thoughts.

'_Have to do this... Have to do this...,_' I recite to myself as I ready the bomb. '_Have to do this... Now, before they..._'

I can't help it. I glance at the other jet... And, I see the missile hit... Then, a flash... And, I squeeze my eyes shut.

'_Blast it... I killed them... They were..._'

My eyes fly open at a warning sound from my systems. And, fly wider at what I see.

"The bomb's stuck! And, it's armed!"

* * *

For a second I can't believe my eyes. They went... down? Razor shot them down? Then, reality takes over my thoughts once again at my partner's squall over the armed bomb. 

"You... _STUPID_...!"

I don't have time to finish my sentence as I abruptly press the eject button... for both our seats. Yes, Razor had disabled my ability to eject him from the jet whenever I felt the reason to. I knew. And, I remember it at the last second. But, much to my surprise, the command has been enabled. Both of us are ejecting. When had it been re-enabled? It doesn't matter now... He's out of the jet... He's safe...

I hold my breath as I'm shot out of the Turbokat and watch it go down, engulfed in a bright flash of light as the Mega-Detonator goes off. That... was close... That was... way too close...

* * *

As I'm catapulted out of the jet, I can think of only one thing. 

'_Just this morning... Hardly an hour ago... Anytime sooner and T-Bone wouldn't have been able to eject me... All because of the two kats I just murdered..._'

Then, I see the flash below me. Just before I feel a sharp crack at the back of my head. And, my world spins away into darkness.

I find myself out of my harness, lying against something soft.

"Razor?"

My world fuzzy, I look up at the sound of my partner's voice. I can just see his face above me, his green eyes burning through his mask. Bright. Concerned.

"Ch... Chance?" I stammer. Because this is not T-Bone.

I think I see him blink at his real name. Then, he speaks, his voice soft.

"I'm here... Jake. We're safe..."

Jake? No, Jake Clawson is dead.

"Jake?" I whisper. "No... I killed him, didn't I?"

Chance shakes his head. "No..."

"I did...," I insist weakly. His face is fading away. "I fired a missile and... I killed him."

Yes, I killed him. I know I did.

"You didn't kill him... Jake, you didn't kill him...," Chance insists over and over as I distantly feel his hands loosening the strap under my chin.

But, I know I did. And, I start crying.

"And, I killed you too, didn't I!" I sob.

I know I did. I killed us both. The part worth saving.

* * *

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why is he confusing himself! Why won't he listen! 

I shake him gently, trying to get him to wake up, to come back into reality. Suddenly, my mind goes back to last night... when I fought his twin... When I saw the amber eyes of my partner for the first time after two years... I'm searching for those eyes desperately, trying to find the light within them. But, they're dark. No light whatsoever...

"Jake, snap outta it..." My voice is cracking, my eyes filling with tears. "I'm still here."

"By some miracle, indeed you both are..."

A voice suddenly reaches my ears... that of a very angry Dark Kat.

I spin around, unconsciously planting myself in front of Jake, unconsciously keeping the promise that if anything were to happen to my partner, I'd go down first before he did. Teeth gritted, I snarl at the demon.

"You had this set up, didn't you!"

"Not quite what I planned..." He pauses to look at Enforcer Headquarters, some of his anger dying. "My added explosives to your jet weren't to go off until AFTER you'd decimated Enforcer Headquarters."

My eyes fly wide, my thoughts returning to what Razor had said the night before about our days being numbered. About how Dark Kat would try to kill us if we didn't act fast... Crud... why hadn't I taken it seriously! However, I have no thoughts for that any more. Instead, my anger is directed towards Dark Kat... towards that demon. With a snarl, I pounce to tackle him, a  
fist aimed to punch.

"You...!"

I don't get far. Dark Kat catches me by the collar with a hand and pulls me close to his face. Suddenly, his voice is soft... deadly soft.

"Never attack me, T-Bone."

He flings me to the rooftop, then just laughs at me. The demon is laughing at me! At what I've become! At what I've destroyed with my anger and hatred! He knows! And, he's not wasting any time in mocking me!

"Oh, it's been fun, my friends. Look at you... Take a good long look... The best the Enforcers had to offer..."

I pick myself up. No longer am I upset at the world around me. Instead, my hatred is directed towards him... and to myself for even listening to him.

"You led us to the dark side... I should've known... I shouldn't've let you take me into your grasp... You miserable..."

Dark Kat cuts me off.

"Ut, ut. Let's not be calling names. I didn't do anything. I told you exactly what you wanted to hear, and you listened. I asked you to steal weapons for me. You agreed. And then, you chose to add in petty thievery of your own accord. I never raised a hand against your partner. You're the one who clawed his ears ragged in your anger."

I'm boiling... boiling in my own anger.

I know he's right.

I won't deny the fact that I nearly ripped off my partner's ears in that fight... that one fight that proved just how low we'd gone. The one fight that proved I wasn't up to taking anything from anybody... not even Jake.

The demon doesn't stop there, however.

"And, _I_ told you to go after your real target - the ones who started this - the Enforcers. YOU chose to destroy the other SWAT Kats. What? Couldn't bear the comparison? Couldn't bear seeing what you were?"

Why! Why is he so right all of a sudden! Why couldn't I see just how wrong he was when he offered us that bargain two years ago! Why am I agreeing to his words now!

I go to stand in front of Razor... in front of my partner, my best friend. I'm determined to keep my promise. If Dark Kat wants to kill Razor, he'll have to kill me first. And, I won't go without a fight. Without hesitation, I level my Glovatrix at Dark Kat.

Dark Kat is unfazed. Once again, he laughs. His evil cackle has waltzed towards my ears one time too many... I don't need to hear it now.

He pauses in his laughter to just manage one more comment... one more to irritate me before he leaves.

"Override B-1," he barks before continuing in a softer tone. "Your weapons won't work on me. I helped create them. I created the SWAT Kats. I OWN the SWAT Kats. You chose your path. And, you gave yourselves to me..." The demon smirks. "But... Feel relieved... I'm done with you... You're the Enforcers problem now."

It's the last straw. I don't want to see this demon ever again... "Leave, you miserable creep," I snarl, Enforcer sirens reaching my ears, my eyes planted upon Dark Kat, my Glovatrix ready to fire, my thoughts focused on protecting Jake. "Leave."

"As you wish." Dark Kat grins. He listens to my command, turning to leave the rooftop before I fire.

Suddenly, I remember. Override B-1. The command to disable my Glovatrix... The command that was installed should it have to be fired at a time like this... Crud. Dark Kat knew... He'd done his homework and gained bonus points.

I watch him go... watch him with all the anger within me following his path. Then, I fall to my knees shakily, slowly taking in a deep breath. I'm exhausted. I know I'm about to be arrested. It doesn't matter now... No. The fire inside me is slowly beginning to expire.

Suddenly, my ears twitch to hear a moan from Razor. I'm sure he's heard it all, but goodness knows what he understood.

Jake, why didn't I listen to you? You were right all this time...

I turn to look at him, abruptly letting my lips form a ghost of a smile.

"Guess... we made it through... together in the end..."

I finish my words and lay a hand on his shoulder before the Enforcers reach the roof and come to take us both away.

I don't resist this time. This time, it's no laughing matter. All I can hope for is that they have a paramedic with them. As long as Jake's looked at, I'm fine. I just need to see if he's okay.

As the handcuffs are locked onto my wrists, I turn to have my eyes settle upon Razor once more as I'm lead off the roof.

My partner opens his eyes once to look at me. For an instant, they're clear... lucid, but also clear of all the hate... all the anger.

For an instant it's those same eyes that looked back at me in Puma-Dyne. Those same eyes from years before... Those same eyes of my best friend, of my brother... Of a young Enforcer lieutenant with big ideas and even bigger dreams and an uncrushable spirit.

Then, he closes them and drifts into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_And, now there remain three -- faith, hope, and love. The greatest of these, however, is love._" -- 1 Corinthians 13:13, The Bible

* * *

"Megs" is used short for the M.B.I. 

The good Razor originally said, "...along with this kat scum," not "...these guys," but calling his and his partner's exact doubles scum? It didn't sound like Razor.

Razor said "stupid fool" in the actual episode, but that's both redundant and... odd phrasing for Razor.. Dark Kat maybe.. not Razor... any Razor...


	4. Descent: Reunited

Title: They That Walk in Darkness  
Descent: Reunited  
Authors: Kristen Sharpe and Sage SK  
Date: February 24, 2001  
April 25, 2001  
July 27, 2001 - completion  
  
Kris's Note: Yay! We did it! The finale of the Descent... "movement?" Would one call it a movement? At any rate, we've made pretty good progress. Hey, trust me, this is fast - look at the start and finish dates of the rest of my stuff! Thanks again and always to everyone who's read this story. And, thanks to Cybra for giving us an added idea for the series (we will get to it yet, Cybra) and Sage's friend who pointed out a little plot hole that will be worked out in a later portion of the series. And, of course, thanks to Sageums. ::BIIIIG hug!::  
  
Sage SK's Note: The final chapter of "They That Walk in Darkness!" Wow! A whole series completed in five months! For my part, I really enjoyed writing and expressing the emotions that we felt both Jake and Chance were experiencing. This story isn't finished, however. This is the end of their descent. Now, it's their time to relive again... And, once again, many thanks to our readers at FF.N and for the great reviews! They were really appreciated!! ;)  
And, yes, once again, my many thanks to my co-author Kristen. Without her, I wouldn't have gotten this far! ::HUUUUG Kris!!::  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
My dreams still come to haunt me every night. Dreams. Memories. Echos.  
  
I'm even thinner than I was a month ago. A month ago when I consciously realized what I was doing to myself. But, it doesn't matter. Not then. Not now.  
  
I shuffle along, eyes on my feet, as the guards guide my cellblock out to the yard. Best if I go unnoticed. I know I haven't the strength to fight now.  
  
I plod out into the yard and blink at the light of day. The sun is shining brightly. A breeze blows tangy air off the sea into my face. I step to the side to avoid the other prisoners and lift my head a bit to take it in. To enjoy it.  
  
Even numbed I can't completely ignore life.  
  
As I start to close my eyes and enjoy the warmth on my face, something makes me turn.  
  
Searching.  
  
I glance to my left and gasp. T-Bone. No, Chance. Or what's left of both of them.   
  
His once-brilliant green eyes are dead. Lifeless. Even the anger is gone.  
  
Realization comes slowly. He's lost it too. The fury that drove him is gone. And, all that's left is a void. An empty shell of a kat.  
  
I watch him make his way to a corner and just stare into the distance of fences and barbed wire. His gaze is empty. He doesn't really see it at all.  
  
And, something inside me flutters. I feel it, but I don't know what it is. I don't remember what it is.  
  
But, I obey it. I let it guide me to him. As I draw near, it builds. It gains strength. Then, it's alive. A spark. And, its fire gives me words to speak.  
  
"Chance?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I try to avoid them as I make my way across the yard. Clearly, they're terrified of me... afraid that I'll grab them again and nail them in the face like I have in the last few weeks.  
  
I sigh as a few of the weaker prisoners scurry away from me... as if my presence is that of a ruler or something.  
  
So, maybe I am a ruler...  
  
I'm a ruler of my own fate... I'm a ruler of my own destiny.  
  
But, that's now. Years ago I was just a pawn... a pawn on Dark Kat's chess board of city domination.  
  
But, all that's no more. I'm safe from that demon. However, I'm not safe from my conscience. He's been yelling at me since I got here... and he won't leave me alone.  
  
I finally make my way to a far corner of the prison yard, hopping onto a crate and leaning against the wall to stare out towards the city from the prison wall. My eyes searching across the vast sea as it whips against the wind...  
  
Man, have I become poetic.  
  
Abruptly, I perk my ears toward a voice... A rather distant voice... one I may only hear in my dreams.  
  
"Chance?"  
  
It's quiet, meek, like it's afraid to speak to me.  
  
Ever so slowly, I turn to look at the owner of that voice, my eyes tired, my face weary.  
  
Then, I see him staring at me, tired eyes trying to light as he smiles weakly. I don't believe it.  
  
"Jake?"  
  
I can't believe it. He looks terrible! The kat that was my best friend is standing right there looking up at me, and he's thinner than a stick.  
  
Like I'm one to talk. I haven't seen myself in a mirror in ages, but I can tell how horrible *I* look.  
  
But, turning back to Jake... I haven't seen him since the trial...  
  
Rubbing my eyes, I finally leap off the crate. The landing, however, isn't as graceful as I'd hoped. I've lost all my agility to land on both legs since I was taken to Alkatraz. With a trip, I stumble a tad, landing on both knees.  
  
Sighing, I shakily make myself stand, not catching the wince on Jake's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asks.  
  
Am I alright? Am *I* alright?! For Pete's sake, he couldn't ask me a better question, could he?  
  
No... wait a minute. What am I doing? Why am I even upset with him? I'm just as guilty. No point in blaming Jake for all this.  
  
Gulping back the knot in my throat, I answer with a quiver in my tone.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I nod. Inside, I can sense that feeling growing. And, I slowly realize just how numb I've been for months now. Numb. Dead. Emotionless. But, I'm feeling an emotion now.   
  
Sorrow.   
  
Fear.  
  
Fear for my old friend.   
  
The big kat recovers and looks at me. "What... brings you to this side of the Yard?" he asks with a phantom of a grin.  
  
"Saw you...," I return simply, meeting his gaze.  
  
He nods. And, I look away.  
  
An uneasy silence settles in.  
  
I'm about to speak. To say something. Anything. When Chance does it for me.  
  
"So... how've you been?"  
  
Just as though we'd met on the street or in a fast food place. As though we were normal kats.   
  
I shrug, feeling my prison uniform falling loosely around my shoulders as I do so. I really have let myself go.  
  
Chance notices it too. "Well, for one, you've lost weight..."  
  
Thanks. I think the SlimFast plan is working for me. What *can* I say? We both look like the walking dead and we both know why. But, neither of us can bear to bring it up.   
  
"Food stinks....," I return simply.   
  
It does, but that's not why I've stopped eating.  
  
And, Chance knows it.   
  
But, all he says is, "You noticed that too, huh?"  
  
I nod. But, I can't take it anymore. It has to be said. And, I suddenly choke it out.   
  
"Actually.... I just don't want to eat... I haven't cared anymore...." I tell him, not daring to meet his eyes.  
  
His ragged ears perk at that. "Haven't cared...?" he asks hesitantly.  
  
My gaze drops to the ground. "It's felt like... like... my life was over...."  
  
I sense rather than see Chance shaking his head in disbelief as he whispers, "Jake... you of all kats..."  
  
Yes, me, Chance. The kat who couldn't bear to hurt a fly. The kat who gave in when he knew better. The kat that made a bargain with the closest to the Devil he ever hopes to see. The kat who struck his girlfriend when she tried to save him from this. The kat who let himself start hating his best friend. The kat who murdered two innocents. Two heroes. Just because one of them was someone he could have been.  
  
I continue to stare at the ground, scuffing my dingy shoes in the dirt.   
  
"I've just been... empty... I'm here for life... Drove away everyone who tried to see me...."   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
My eyes never leave the ground after that sentence.  
  
"I thought... you'd do the opposite... I've been driving people away myself..."  
  
It's true. I haven't let anyone near my prison door since I've gotten here. Either that, or I've kept my back towards them, no matter how much they tried to get my attention.  
  
"The opposite?" Jake asks, confused by my statement.  
  
"I thought you'd be willing to see people again..."  
  
"I..." He suddenly pauses, realizing that something's changed as we've last spoken... Is he seeing things that way I've come to? "I am now..." he finally says, then sighs. "But, I'm months too late..."  
  
Does he really believe that?  
  
"Jake, it's never too late..." I murmur.  
  
Jake looks up at me, almost curious. Then, it's the same question I ask myself. Do *I* really believe that for myself? Do I really believe that it's never to late? That there is a solution to every problem except death?  
  
I sigh, and lean against the crate to later slide to the ground weakly. I'm tired. Sincerely, I haven't eaten, and I haven't slept for many nights. Goodness knows how much my scattered mind screamed for rest and I didn't allow it, letting "what ifs" leap into my head one after the other.  
  
"It's never too late..." I murmur again, this time in a dazed state... one that scares Jake.  
  
"Chance?" He quickly bends by me, grabbing my shoulders to shake me a little.  
  
I feel it, but I continue to stare out.  
  
"Jake... Why didn't I listen to that years ago?" I ask finally. I need an answer. Tears are filling into my eyes as my voice becomes hoarse.  
  
Jake sits beside me quickly. "Because... we couldn't see that then... I... I'm not sure I believe it for me now, but..."  
  
I blink to look at him. "Why shouldn't you?" I ask, interrupting his stammers. Why? Why can't he believe that it's never too late? Where's the kat that was always the optimist? Who always believed that the glass was half full?  
  
Deep down, I'm crying. He lost himself years ago after that bargain... After our deal with Dark Kat drove him into terror and fear... After his dreams were shattered to bits and his way of thinking was driven permanently into a negative state. And, I could just scream at his next words, but I can't.  
  
"No one will want anything to do with me... And, even if they did... I'll be here 'til I'm old and gray..."  
  
He's lost his optimism. He needs to get it back.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
Jake shakes his head. "I'm... even surprised you're talking to me... after what I said after the trial..."  
  
His words pierce through my soul like knives. How can I forget what he said to me after we were taken from that courtroom? His outburst? The time I was fully convinced that it would be the last time I'd see him for the rest of my life?  
  
I shake my head, and sigh.  
  
"Think nothing of it..." I say, almost wishing I could just say, 'It's okay, Jake. Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it...' But the words don't come out. It's my turn to be a pessimist. If he apologizes, how much will he mean it? How long will the pardon last until he snaps back into his old mode and become the sneering kat I worked with two years ago?  
  
And yet... Look at him, Furlong! He's sitting right beside you, practically skin and bones, his eyes are no longer filled with life, and you're worried about the past?  
  
Snap outta it, moron!  
  
Finally, I tell him the news that's been dwelling on my mind. How he'll take it, I'll have to wait until I tell him.  
  
"Jake..." I begin with a stammer, forcing out the names. "I didn't see them... But Jase and Trina... wrote not too long ago..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I can't help but wince at the mention of Trina's name.   
  
Trina...   
  
No, I can't think of her right now. I try to ignore the comment and continue. Try to apologize for those last words I said to Chance. My last words before a year of silence.   
  
"What I said.... I didn't mean it...," I begin, stammering. "I just... I thought I had to drive you away..." I look down. "I... No one needs to be near a murderer..... And, though they couldn't find a way to get me for it...." I feel my whole body shake as I start to say it. But, I'm sure it's true. "I did kill those other SWAT Kats...."   
  
Chance is already shaking his head even as I finish. "Jake... No, you didn't kill them... I don't think you did.. I won't believe you did..."  
  
But, I believe I did.   
  
"I fired on them!" I insist. "There was no sign of the jet!"  
  
"What if they made it back to their dimension?" Chance persists stubbornly.  
  
I look up at him with my tired eyes.  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
Chance only shrugs. I'm breaking even his resolve.  
  
"It... coulda' happened..."   
  
I sigh.   
  
"I hope... I hope they did.... They didn't deserve that..." The events of that fateful day play across my mind. "They coulda moved you know... They coulda evaded.... But, they held position to stop us...."  
  
Yes, they certainly could have evaded. But, they chose not to. And, I can only drop my head onto my raised knees in shame. It's not something I would have done then. Not something I think I could do now. Willingly sacrifice myself for a bunch of strangers.  
  
The big kat sighs, laying a hand on my shoulder. I quiver under his touch. Then, I feel him slip something into the side pocket of my prison suit as he whispers, "Jake... I'm sure they did.... And, you're not a murderer..." I look up to see his lower lip tremble. "You're not, Jake..."   
  
Eyes watering, I manage a hoarse, "Thanks, Chance....."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I take in a deep breath, then look at him anew, giving him a watery smile. Just looking at him makes me want to cry, but I'm fighting back my tears. Out here, right now, is not the time to let my emotions take over. No matter how much I want to hug my friend to let him know I'm there, something is pulling me back... and I don't know what it is. Whatever that something could be, I don't like it.  
  
But, pushing that aside, I finally manage to gulp down the knot in my throat.  
  
"S'good ta' see you again, Jake," I say, almost quietly. It's true. It *is* good to see that familiar face again. And, he's been fighting for change, I can tell. Only he's been losing the battle.  
  
"You too," he returns with a smile back. "By the way... You haven't been eating either... That, or you've got a tapeworm."  
  
I have to crack up at that one. "I hate the food." I pause, later to toss in a small joke just for old times sake. "Actually, it's both. The food... gave me a tapeworm..."  
  
Okay. I'll admit *that* comment was beyond stupid, and I don't blame Jake for the face he puts on upon hearing my words, hoping I'm actually yanking his tail.  
  
"Eww... And, you want me to start eating it?"  
  
I can only laugh a bit. "I'm kidding, Bud."  
  
Bud. The word slipped out. But, I can't help it. Years before we'd made that bargain I'd always referred to Jake as "bud" or "pal." Exactly when did I stop calling him that? When did the insults leap out...?  
  
The past, Furlong. Leave it behind, already. Now's the time to start mending wounds. Start to show that you *can* change... that you *have* changed.  
  
"You'd better be," Jake returns after my horrid joke. My best guess is that he's either trying to ignore the fact that I *did* call him "Bud," or he just didn't catch it. He pauses to cock his head as he looks at me. "Look... You... take care of yourself and I'll do likewise."  
  
He's that willing to make that commitment? What do I have to lose?  
  
"I will,..." I return, then pause, looking at him seriously in the eye. I have to make sure he keeps his half of the deal. "If you promise to do the same."  
  
As though reading my thoughts, Jake offers me his hand, his voice solemn. "I promise."  
  
Those were the words I wanted to hear. I take his hand, shaking it as I say, "Then, we're mutual." Suddenly, I feel rather odd. Here is my long lost partner, the kat that used to be my best friend. And, after a year of absence, I'm shaking his hand. As if we'd said good-bye after a college graduation and were meeting each other again.  
  
Nodding, Jake finally stands, then sighs as the prison guards show up. "Time to head back."  
  
"Yeah,..." I return, almost wishing this moment not to end. Then, I turn to him again. "I'll... be seeing you around, okay? Don't be a stranger."  
  
Jake looks at me, a warm smile actually trailing across his face this time. "I won't."  
  
That said, he walks off to be taken back to his cell block. I watch his thin self go before I'm called. Now, just watching the smaller kat walk away, I'm almost impatient to actually receive dinner. If I'm going to keep my promise, then I've got to start today.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I look up at the ceiling from my cot after forcing the food down my throat upon receiving dinner.  I'm determined to keep my end of the promise.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have been that impatient. The gruel tastes the same. But, I promised Jake. I *will* start taking care of myself.  
  
Suddenly, my thoughts swing back to earlier this evening, while I talked to Jake and slipped that small envelope into the side pocket of his prison suit. I really don't know what his reaction will be. I can only pray I did the right thing.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Back in my cell, I attack dinner. It's the usual swill, but, for once, I *want* to eat it. Want to get back on my feet.   
  
Because I promised Chance.  
  
I haven't eaten in so long this almost tastes good. And, my body can't seem to get enough. Having started to eat, I can't stop. But, at last I find myself full after what feels like only a few bites.  
  
I can't eat it all. I couldn't eat another bite in fact. My stomach feels swollen and I have the sensation that, if I don't move carefully, it might explode.  
  
My stomach's shrunk over the months I haven't been eating.  
  
Hoping I won't be sick, I set the tray of food aside and dig out the letter Chance gave me. Then, I just stare at it. I knew what it was all along. But, now it's in my hand. A small, unopened letter, likely sent inside a package. There's no address. Only my name across the middle in neat handwriting.  
  
Trina's handwriting. It has to be.  
  
I need to face this. Need to hear what she said.  
  
But, not yet. Not yet.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
About a week has gone by since I've last seen Jake, but our schedules have now coincided again. I'm lucky. There has been an effort by the prison administration to keep us apart for a long time.  
  
I'm sitting on the same crate when Jake clumsily leaps on beside me.  
  
I turn to look at him, a small smile on my face.  
  
"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes," I tell him.  
  
Jake catches his balance and plops down with a grin before replying.  
  
"Did you know that if you don't eat for months, when you start again, just that tiny amount of extra energy makes you think you're invincible?"  
  
At that, I have to chuckle. He seems rather happy, which means he's been keeping his end of our deal.  
  
"I take it you've been eating the gruel again, huh?"  
  
"Yep. Absolutely disgusting." He shrugs at that. "But, oh well..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
I can't say I'm not happy to see him, because I am. And, I do wish I could share his moment of cheeriness right now, but something's keeping me back.  
  
Regret.  
  
The "what-ifs" have been attacking me again, and they haven't been letting me sleep. Somehow, I do wish they could go away, but my conscience isn't giving me that satisfaction.  
  
With a sigh, I look out again.  
  
Jake blinks at that. "Now, you're bummed? We gotta stop meeting like this."  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"I'm not bummed." Okay, so I lied, but I'm not about to tell Jake that. "I'm just... relieved, I guess... Though I still wish..."  
  
I sigh again, and Jake can see that there's still no light in my eyes. The darkness is still there.  
  
Jake, on the other hand, isn't sure whether to keep bouncing around to cheer me up or be quiet. My guess is he opts for quiet. I can tell he doesn't have *that* much energy, and the melancholy overtakes him quickly enough.  
  
Great going, Furlong. You're pulling him down with you again. Stop it!!  
  
"A few too many regrets?" he asks me in a soft tone.  
  
Ever so slowly, I nod. "Way too many..."  
  
"Yeah...." Jake sighs heavily, looking down once again. Now I've really pulled him down.  
  
Then, something stops me. Something that I've been meaning to ask him since I saw him the last time.  
  
"Jake...." I stutter, as I turn to look at him. "Tell me something..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
I gulp back the knot in my throat.  
  
"How much... I... that is..."  
  
Crud. It won't come out.  
  
C'mon, Furlong. You have to know!  
  
I rub back my matted headfur tiredly.  
  
"Why do you keep coming out looking for me?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I look into my friend's eyes seriously. I have to tell him this. It's as true now as it was three years ago. As true as it was when we both tried to deny it.  
  
"Because you're still....," I start.  
  
Before I can finish, I sense something abruptly and break off. Then, dodge just in time to miss getting nailed with a metal pole as someone jumps up, swinging for my head. I catch a glimpse of my attacker as his momentum carries him past me. Another prisoner?!  
  
Beyond him, I see Chance blink and turn. Just in time to get nailed in the jaw with a punch as someone else follows the first guy. Stunned, he topples off the crate.  
  
I growl and lunge to my feet, kicking out at the first guy. I've sent him tumbling before I think of my actions. I swore not to fight again.   
  
No more fights.  
  
No more Razor.  
  
Then, I squall a gasp of pain as the air is knocked from me by a pole slamming into my side.  
  
Crud! They're everywhere!  
  
That thought explodes across my reeling mind as I double over with the blow.   
  
"Jake!" I hear Chance scream. My eyes track the sound to find him picking himself up. His eyes are wide. Then, they narrow and my attacker finds two hundred pounds of angry tabby descending on him.  
  
Chance... Still protecting me...  
  
Now's not the time for nostalgia, Clawson.  
  
Recovering with the time Chance bought me, I find another guy coming up from behind. Before I can move, he grabs me around the waist. I don't wait to see what he has in mind. I ram my elbow back to catch the guy in the stomach. And, hear the satisfying sound of air rushing from *his* lungs.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The thug I have is knocked out on impact... the minute my fist travels through the space between us to hit him right below the eye.  
  
I can already figure out what this is all about.  
  
Vengeance.  
  
They're out to get me back for the past times I've polished the floor with them. And, since they've seen Jake with me, they figure he's worth being beaten senseless too.  
  
With a growl, I plant my foot against the thug's stomach, hard enough to keep him pinned on the ground.  
  
"Decided to cause trouble?!" I snarl.  
  
"You caused it first, Furlong!" Another scream reaches my ears. Then, I dodge just in time to avoid a swing directed towards my face. I sidesweep the offender, letting him fall.  
  
I look up seconds later.  
  
I'm surrounded... by really ticked off prisoners. I recognize some of them. The rest probably came along to either enjoy the show or take an opportunity to hit me anyway.  
  
With an arched brow, I try to add a bit of humor into the situation, but it's not helping me.  
  
"Oooo-kay. I think there's a liiiittle too many of you..." I growl.  
  
My sentence finished, two of the thugs surrounding me are taken down by Jake as he dives from above to land on them.  
  
Great distraction, Jake. Thanks a bunch!  
  
With the advantage given, I take a few swings to the nearest two in the group, beating them back a bit.  
  
I only have a few seconds to savor this triumph, before I'm grabbed from behind in a painful headlock.  
  
Crud. I forgot about the bigger bully. There's always one of those. I've seen them in the movies. They're the butler/bodyguards that stand about a foot in height above your head to later knock you senseless if you threaten their master.  
  
And, that's exactly what this guy is. Former Megakat Gladiator without a doubt. And, he's taking away all my ability to breathe.  
  
"Gah!! Leggo!" I manage to scream, trying to nail him in the gut so he can let me go. However, my strength has diminished in the last few blows I gave the others. With another attempt, I try to kick him off.  
  
The thug doesn't dare to let me go... not until I hear a scream emitting from Jake.  
  
"Chance!" My smaller partner jumps on the guy, knocking them both down, his grip releasing my neck only nanoseconds later.  
  
I turn to help Jake up, watching the offending thug try to pull himself back to his feet.  
  
"Thanks," Jake says as he looks around.  
  
I don't see the guards coming as the thugs attempt to scatter. Instead, I grab the nearest one I've never seen before.  
  
Clearly, I've lost my temper. Big time. And, I don't know if I can strike terror into this guy's heart, but I'm still upset.  
  
Upset because he hit me.  
  
And, upset because he hit Jake.  
  
From there, my mind shifts to the question I bark out.  
  
"What was *that* for?!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I know that tone in my partner's voice. It's always meant trouble. Even before... His temper has been pushed to its limits. And, this time, it's justifiable. Chance's righteous indignation is far more intimidating than his unreasonable fury.  
  
I know.  
  
It tore my ears to shreds.  
  
"Chance...," I begin softly, stepping closer to him, "not now..."  
  
The guards are coming. I can see them entering the other end of the yard.  
  
The scruffy kat in Chance's hands glowers at him, trying to look threatening. I can see the fear in his eyes. Chance may have lost weight and strength. He hasn't lost the power to intimidate.  
  
I know.  
  
But, now... like years ago... he listens to me.  
  
The big tabby breathes in, drops the kat, then slowly breathes out.  
  
The kat scampers away.  
  
I don't see if the guards catch him or not. My vision is starting to swim. Must have taken a harder blow to the head than I thought back there. Should have made sure no one else picked that pole up.  
  
"Oh, crud...," I mutter as the world seems to shift beneath my feet.  
  
Beside me, Chance falls to his knees. His breathing is so loud I can hear it over the roar of blood pounding in my ears.  
  
I try to kneel by him. Try to see if he's okay. Just so I know before I pass out. Because I'm definitely going to pass out. The world is growing dark around me.  
  
But, by the time I half-fall to the ground, trying to catch myself, Chance has slumped over. Unconscious. I hope.  
  
The last sound I hear before I collapse against my fallen friend is a guard screaming, "SOMEONE get a medic!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I wake up sometime later, slowly realizing that I really hurt. It feels like the room is spinning, but I keep my eyes shut. I feel myself on a soft surface. It's not my cell. The smell of chemicals and medical supplies reach my nostrils. I'm in an infirmary. Good. They can mend my bones before they toss me back into my cell. How considerate of them.  
  
Then, I suddenly remember.  
  
Jake.  
  
What happened to him?  
  
A pained voice on my right reaches my ears.  
  
"Ooooooo.... bad idea."  
  
"Jake?" I whisper as I finally open my eyes... and get a nagging sense of deja vu. Why is this so familiar?  
  
I turn my head as he looks at me. "Jake..."  
  
"Alive..." he replies before closing his eyes again. "Oooo... almost."  
  
"Jake..."  
  
I have to tell him. His helping me back in the yard... it was like the old times.  
  
"Jake..." I stammer. "T-thanks."  
  
The smaller kat beside me opens his eyes again to look into mine.  
  
"Same to ya'.... bud."  
  
"Hey, see they got you all patched up too," I mutter.  
  
Then, I pause abruptly, my ears perked, my mind rewinding back to what Jake said.  
  
Those amber eyes just keep boring into my own. Can he see?  
  
Bud.  
  
He called me "bud."  
  
Once I realize, my emotions go insane. A knot is building up in my throat. I can't take it anymore. Gazing up at the ceiling, I let my tears go finally.  
  
Jake hears me.  
  
"Chance?"  
  
I say nothing for a while, just letting it go, crying openly. I don't care who sees me right now. I've held back my tears for too long. One year of keeping them back has been enough. It's my turn to release everything.  
  
Jake wordlessly reaches a hand out to lay it on my arm... the closest thing he can reach. It's a small infirmary anyway.  
  
Finally, I seem to have the strength to sit up in my bed and look at Jake. I find him all bandaged up, mainly over a big gash just above his right eye. His ribs are debatedly bruised, I'm sure, after the blow he received by that thug with the iron pole.  
  
Just looking at him has somehow given me a new light, a new hope. The fact that he helped me fight off those creeps has been proof.  
  
At that thought, I smile a hair as I continue to look at him.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I look back at my friend. I'm not sure why Chance is so pleased, but I return the grin anyway, glad to see him happy and okay.  
  
Chance finally speaks.  
  
"Where's that guy I've been working with for the last two years," he asks at last, softly.  
  
I know what he means.  
  
"That was another Jake. An evil Jake. But, I killed him," I return flippantly, trying to smile. I mean it, of course, but I can't seem to find an appropriately serious way to say it.  
  
It doesn't matter. I see in his eyes that he understands. I wait. Wait for his reaction.  
  
Instead of words, his eyes fill. His mouth hangs open a bit. His ears twitch upward, questioning what they heard, then lower, drooping. I can see the old emotion overcoming him. The tough guy act that has always been just that - an act. Even the last few years. He's just been channeling all emotion into fury. But, it's gone now.  
  
And, he's trying not to cry to my face.  
  
I know what's coming.  
  
Any second now.  
  
Five...  
  
Four...  
  
Three...  
  
I'm engulfed in a suffocating bearhug. I start to mutter something about needing to breath as my nose is buried in his shirt. But, I refuse to kill the moment.  
  
Then, he lets me go and pulls away to scrutinize me again. I'm surprised. He's crying. Openly crying.  
  
I feel my now-teetering wall crumbling. If Chance Furlong can let himself go enough to cry...  
  
A hot tear tumbles down my cheek, curling through my fur. And, I hug him back, choking out, "By the way,.... I keep looking for you cuz ....you're my best friend, you nut...."  
  
I hear what sounds like a sob from my friend. Then....  
  
"Tell me it's over, Jake," Chance asks quietly. "Please, tell me it's over...   
  
Jake. I'm Jake again. Razor is dead and I can't find even a trace of the vengeful madness that created him. Thank Heaven.  
  
I just nod before choking out, "It's over... It's over."   
  
Chance says nothing, just hugs me again.  
  
Those kats that attacked us were armed by someone.   
  
Dark Kat.   
  
I know it.  
  
So, Dark Kat's not through with whatever he has in mind for us. But, it's over where it matters. Inside us. Dark Kat's SWAT Kats are gone. And, the souls they tormented - the tortured souls they were - are on the road to finding peace.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
My injuries are healing. The ones I received in the riot *and* the older ones. The wounds I thought I'd never be rid of are at last scabbing over.  
  
And, now I'm looking at the letter that could reopen one of them. The deepest one.  
  
But, I have to know.  
  
I have to.  
  
So, I pull the letter back out and turn it over and over in my hands... before I finally open it slowly with one claw.  
  
You keep forgetting what curiosity did to the kat, don't you, Clawson?  
  
Maybe I do. But, this kat needs to face whatever is coming.   
  
With shaking hands, I unfold the letter and begin to read. The handwriting is a neat cursive. I pause. I've never really seen Trina's handwriting before. Neither of us ever was the love letter type.  
  
I shake my head quickly. No time for musing. I need to do this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I start reading.  
  
"I know you don't accept visitors, and... I guess if you don't read this, well, all form of communication is cut off."   
  
Trina.... I close my eyes and steady myself. It's almost like hearing her voice again. It's been three years since I heard that voice....   
  
But, I have to keep reading....  
  
"Jake, it isn't easy for me to sit here and write anything that comes to mind, but that's exactly what I'm doing. It's already been a year, and I thought I'd try. There's been a lot going on since the trial... For one, a few of those who still believe you and Chance wouldn't have been capable of doing what you did are actually outside Enforcer HQ demanding to give you a shorter sentence."   
  
I can only sigh. Dark Kat... They must think he.... brainwashed us or something.... Oh... He manipulated us... But, not like that... We chose...  
  
Oh, we chose. There are kats who might have made that pact out of necessity. The need to support a starving family. The fear of Dark Kat. But, not Chance and I. We could have walked away. Oh, we could have. Dark Kat would have let us go. He wanted us to give ourselves to him. He wouldn't have forced us. That's not how he likes to play his games. He waits for you to invite him in. Then, traps you in a cage you build yourself. And, it's stronger than anything he could do.  
  
We chose so poorly when we made a deal with that demon.  
  
"All of us here, well... We're praying. Praying that they *will* give you a shorter sentence. Feral, on the other hand, just seems to ignore the protests.... What else is there to say? Well... Yes, I'll admit it. I went to visit your parents just a couple days ago. I know it's not the best time to tell you this, but I needed to see them, to assure you they're okay. And, they are, but are still waiting for your safe return. They still believe in you, Jake. They always have."   
  
I start to cry softly. It's been fully three years since I saw my parents. I never thought of what all this would do to them. I never let myself. What can it possibly be like for Mom and Dad? Knowing their son made a deal with a creature like Dark Kat? Knowing their son fought against everything he used to stand for? Knowing their son is a common criminal?   
  
I can't follow that line of thought right now. Shaking, I focus back on Trina's letter.  
  
"I just don't know how long it'll be until I try again to see you. My work's backed me up. Dark Kat's got us on the ball 24/7 with all his feeble attempts to take over the city. Until then, all I can rely on is a sheet of paper and a pen... that is, if you want me to... And, I wouldn't mind hearing a few words from you sometime... But, that is all up to you, Jake."   
  
I would love to write to you, Trina... if you truly want to hear from me.  
  
I wipe at my face before reading further. My fur is soaked.  
  
"I wish I could say more, but all I can do is fill you in on the latest. We still believe that half the stuff "you" did was done by Dark Kat himself... There's still an investigation going on. All I can say is that we've come up with a few facts, but Feral's not one at the moment to even listen to us "rookie investigators." What a hypocrite, huh?"  
  
I pause. Investigation? What's there to investigate? I read on. Surely anything they've found was really done by Chance and I. We did everything Dark Kat asked. Blindly. We did it all.  
  
We did it all.  
  
"For one, as far as we can tell, those incidents at Puma-Dyne at least weeks before your ejection from the jet were caused by creeplings... We found a few hair and skin samples that were definitely not feline..."   
  
I blink. Two weeks? We weren't at Puma-Dyne two weeks before... Well, *that* one wasn't us...  
  
Why would Dark Kat have framed us? The Enforcers have a mile-long rap sheet for the both of us as it is.  
  
"Another example we found was that "break in" at City Hall... That was caused by common burglars... the finger prints weren't yours or Chance's, even if they *did* find a few missile parts coming from your weapons. You were set up on that one..."   
  
I can only blink. Dark Kat.... He was already hoping to doublecross us....   
  
It was what I sensed that night before we tried to drop the bomb on Enforcer Headquarters. I just never knew how elaborate his plans were.   
  
He planned everything. He planned how the game would end before it even began.  
  
"That's about all I can tell you. We still have a few more facts here to "conclude" with. For right now, here is where I sign off. Jake, if you've gotten this letter, then I know you somehow must have talked to Chance. You two are in mine and every body else's prayers constantly. You're not alone. Keep that in mind. --Trina"  
  
I cry as I finish. I'm not sure what to do now. Where to go with my life. But, I do know that I at least have a reason to live now... several.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Mom's sending cookies."  
  
I look up as Jake joins me on our usual crate.  
  
I blink at Jake, and let my lips curl into a grin. "Your Mom wrote?"  
  
Jake nods. "Wrote her last week after reading the letter..." He pauses to frown in thought. "Still... thinking of how to write Trina back..."  
  
That's where I start to wonder again if I'd done the right thing in giving him that letter. "Are... you okay? After reading that whole letter? That is..."  
  
Jake cuts me off. "Whadya mean? Trina....?"  
  
"I didn't read it, Jake... Did she... I mean... Well, what'd she say?" I'm curious. For my part, I wonder if she's told him the same thing Jason told me in his letter, or if she just mentioned what had happened that night.  
  
Jake takes in a deep breath.  
  
"Oh.... She..... They're trying to get our sentence lightened... Dark Kat framed us for a couple things.... Things we really *didn't* do..."  
  
I nod. "Jase told me about those..."  
  
And, I'm still upset. Upset over what Dark Kat did... how he did manage to doublecross us after all. I never told Jake about the added explosives to the Turbokat. I figured he didn't need to know that detail after all he went through.  
  
And, I decide not to bring it up now.  
  
"Did she... say anything else?"  
  
I know it still bothers Jake somewhat. What 'it' is exactly, I'm not too sure.  
  
Jake smiles a hair, then stammers out his answers.  
  
"She... talked to Mom and Dad.... And,... they're all praying for us... I... I'm not sure what that means about.... her and..... that night.... But, I guess I'll find a way to ask eventually...."  
  
I have to smile at that. To reassure him that I'll be there once he finds a way. Maybe not nearby, but he'll have my support.  
  
"I'm sure you will, Bud..." I reach over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Until then... well, we're together again..."  
  
Jake nods assent, his lips curling into a full grin this time.  
  
"Yeah... Neither of us is alone anymore."  
  
"Nope. Not at all." I throw an arm around his neck, feeling like I've recovered something I lost years ago. "Not by a long stretch, Bud."  
  
I say this as I watch the sun begin to set. And, strangely, I view this as a sign... a sign that our past has finally left us.  
  
Yes. The past is gone. The future is what counts now. Tomorrow's sunrise... is the sunrise of our new lives.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The End... For Now  
  
Kris' Note: But, we'll be back! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sage's Note: Alright, they heard you... ::drags Kris away::  
  
Inspirational Music:  
  
The Echoing Green --  
"Heart with a View"  
"The Science Fiction"  
  
Creed --  
"My Own Prison"  
"Pity for a Dime"  
  
Loreena McKennitt--  
"All Souls Night"  



End file.
